


Heat Of The Moment

by hAnatabi



Series: hAnatabi' STUCKY Omegaverse Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Because They are in Heat, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottoming from the Top, Bucky Barnes in Heat, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Implied male lactation, I’ll let you decided, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rutting, They are all in high school FYI, This series is nothing but smut, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 55,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: *CAUTION : NSFW*🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥ฮีทครั้งแรกของบัคกี้และรัทของสตีฟกินเวลาไปเกือบหนึ่งอาทิตย์ ไม่มีอะไรมากนอกจาก...





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องสั้นของ hAnatabi’ STUCKY Omegaverse Series มาถึงตอนที่สามละค่าาา👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻  
> ตอนไม่มีอะไรนอกจากพรรรรรร ดั่งเช่นคำโปรยของซีรีส์นี้นะคะ อิ__อิ  
> ขอบอกว่า พาร์ทนี้คือแทบจะเกือบจะ ALL OF MY KINK เลยทีเดียว🔥🔥🔥🔥 (ถ้าเอามาทุกคิ้งเดี๋ยวหมดมุข ถถถถถถถถ)  
> มาเม้ามอยมาหวีดกันได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์ @hAnatabi ที่เดิมเด้อ😘  
> ขอให้ทุกคนสนุกกับการอ่านนะคะ😚♥︎

(1)

 

 

ตลอดระยะที่ผ่านมาเกือบสี่วัน ฮีทของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มค่อยๆน้อยลงเรื่อยๆเป็นวันละสองหรือสามรอบ เพราะสามวันแรกที่ผ่านมานั้นฮีทของเขามาแทบทุกชั่วโมงจนเขาไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลย ซึ่งอาจจะเป็นเพราะนี่เป็นฮีทครั้งแรกของบัคกี้ด้วยจึงทำให้กิจวัตรประจำวันของเขามีไม่มากนักเสียเท่าไหร่นอกจากกิน อาบน้ำ นอน และมีเซ็กส์กับอัลฟ่าของเขา อีกทั้งฮีทยังทำให้เขาอ่อนล้าเพลียแรงมากทีเดียว

 

สตีฟ ในทางกลับกันกลับ อัลฟ่าเป็นคนคอยดูแลบัคกี้ทุกเรื่องทั้งเตรียมอาหารการกินให้เขา ทั้งลงมือทำอาหารเอง หรือจะเรียกให้สาวใช้เบต้าเตรียมให้ถ้าพวกเขาทั้งสองกำลังยุ่งวุ่นวายกับฮีทเซ็กส์อยู่ สตีฟจะพาบัคกี้ไปอาบน้ำหลังจากที่อัลฟ่าคิดว่าทั้งสองเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยคราบต่างๆมากเกินไปแล้ว หรือบางครั้งที่บัคกี้แทบจะสลบหมดแรงหลังจากฮีทเซ็กส์แสนร้อนแรง อัลฟ่าก็จะอุ้มเขาไปที่อ่างอาบน้ำเองพร้อมกับล้างเนื้อล้างตัวให้เขา และสั่งให้แม่บ้านเบต้าที่ประจำอยู่ที่เพนเฮาส์ของสตีฟมาเปลี่ยนผ้าปูที่นอนทันที เพราะทุกครั้งที่บัคกี้ตื่นมาตอนเช้าเขาก็จะพบว่าร่างกายของตัวเองนั้นสะอาดสะอ้านอยู่ในชุดนอนของสตีฟพร้อมกับกลิ่นของผ้าปูเตียงใหม่ที่รายล้อมไปด้วยหมอนและเสื้อผ้าที่มีกลิ่นของเขาและสตีฟปะปนไปอยู่ด้วยกัน

 

และทุกๆเช้าก็จะเริ่มต้นเช่นนี้ แต่วันนี้กลับแตกต่างออกไป

 

บัคกี้ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาจากกองหมอนที่สตีฟรายล้อมไว้เป็นรังให้เขา ความรู้สึกอุ่นสบายรายล้อมเขาจนแทบไม่อยากลุกออกจากเตียงไปไหน แต่บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆลุกขึ้นพร้อมกับเช็คดูความเรียบร้อยของตัวเอง เขาไม่รู้สึกเหนียวเหนอะใดๆเพราะสตีฟจัดการพาเขาไปอาบน้ำเรียบร้อยแล้ว แต่ติดตรงวันนี้อัลฟ่าไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อผ้าให้เขาซักชิ้นเดียว บัคกี้จึงรีบคว้าผ้าห่มที่อยู่โผล่พ้นเอวมาปกปิดเรือนร่างของตัวเองไว้ทันที

 

จากนั้นบัคกี้กันหันหน้ามองหาอัลฟ่าของตัวเองที่ตอนนี้ไม่ได้นอนอยู่ข้างๆเขาเหมือนทุกวันที่ผ่านมา เขาจึงเอื้อมมือไปหยิบโทรศัพท์ของตัวเองที่กำลังชาร์ตแบตอยู่แทน บัคกี้เห็นนาฬิกาบอกเวลาเก้าโมงสี่สิบ พร้อมกับข้อความและสายที่ไม่ได้รับจากนาตาชาและจากที่บ้านของเขา

 

 

 

 

> Natasha Romanoff :  เฮ้เจมี่
> 
> Natasha Romanoff :  แม่นายโทรมาหาฉันถามเรื่องใครจะดูแลนายตอนฮีทอ่ะ
> 
> Natasha Romanoff :  ฉันก็เลยบอกไปว่านายมีแฟนเป็นอัลฟ่าแล้ว คงให้แฟนหนุ่มอัลฟ่าจัดการ
> 
> Natasha Romanoff :  แล้ว...
> 
> Natasha Romanoff :  แม่นายก็เงียบไปเลย

 

‘ชิบหายแล้ววว’  บัคกี้กรีดร้องโอดครวญในใจเมื่อได้อ่านข้อความของเพื่อนสาวอัลฟ่านาตาชาของเขา แล้วเขาก็เปิดดูข้อความจากแม่

 

 

 

 

> Mom (28) - Missed call

 

 

 

 

> Mom :  เจมส์ บูคาแนน บาร์นส์!
> 
> Mom :  โทรกลับหาแม่ด่วน!!!

 

‘แม่โทรมาจนไม่ได้รับตั้ง 28  สาย!  โอ้ยนี่จะโดนเรื่องอะไรบ้างเนี่ย’  บัคกี้เห็นสายที่ไม่ได้รับของแม่และข้อความก็รีบโทรกลับหาแม่ของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

 

_ ตรู้ดดด ตรู้ดดดดด _

 

(“ว่าไงเจ้าลูกตัวดี”)  เสียงรอสายผ่านไปแค่ไม่กี่ครั้ง แม่ของเขาก็รับโทรศัพท์แล้วตอบกลับเสียงราบเรียบจนบัคกี้แทบจะไม่กล้าพูดอะไรออกไปซักนิดเดียว

 

“...เอ่อ”  บัคกี้ค่อยๆตอบกลับปลายสายอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ เขาได้ยินเสียงน้ำมันกำลังเดือดที่แม่กำลังทอดอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ ภาพแม่ของเขาใส่ผ้ากันเปื้อนถือไม้พายแล้วหันหน้ามาดุเขาเป็นประจำก็ลอยขึ้นมาทันที “สะ...สวัสดีครับคุณวินนีเฟรด ”

 

(“ไม่ต้องมาสวัสดีครับคุณวินนีเฟรดเลยเจมส์ บูคาแนน บาร์นส์”)  แม่ของเขารีบตอบกลับพร้อมกับเสียงปิดเตาแก๊ส บัคกี้กลืนน้ำลายเอื้อกเพราะแม่ของเขาถึงกับเรียกชื่อของเขาซะเต็มยศขนาดนี้ แม่จะต้องตั้งใจเตรียมดุเขาแทนที่จะทำอาหารอยู่แน่ๆ

 

(“ไหนตอนนั้นลูกบอกว่าผ่านช่วงฮีทไปตั้งแต่ก่อนเปิดเทอมแล้วไง!  แล้วนี่อะไรกัน อยู่ดีๆแม่ก็ได้รับสายจากโรงเรียนว่าลูกฮีทมากลางคลาสเรียน แถมยังมีอัลฟ่ารัทมาพร้อมลูกอีก!  อย่าบอกนะว่าลูกโดนอัลฟ่ากัดคอมาแล้วไม่ได้บอกแม่น่ะ!!!”)  แม่ของเขาพูดอย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้แทบจะไม่ทันได้อธิบายใดๆเลย

 

“เดี๋ยวก่อนสิแม่ อย่าเพิ่งเดาเองได้มั้ย ผมไม่ได้ทำอย่างนั้นซักหน่อย”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับแม่ของเขา แต่แม่ก็พูดกลับมาอีกครั้งทันที

 

(“ แต่ลูกก็โกหกแม่เรื่องฮีทมาก่อนเปิดเทอมใช่มั้ย ”)

 

“...ใช่...ครับ...”  บัคกี้ตอบเสียงหงอย เขาได้ยินแม่ของเขาถอนหายใจแล้วก็พูดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

 

(“ทำไมล่ะเจมี่...”)  แม่ของเขาถามกลับ เมื่อเขาได้ยินน้ำเสียงของแม่เริ่มเย็นลงแล้ว บัคกี้จึงสูดหายใจลึกๆก่อนที่จะตอบกลับแม่ของตัวเอง

 

“ก็ตั้งแต่ผมแสดงว่าเป็นโอเมก้า แม่กับพ่อถามอยู่นั่นแหละว่าผมหาอัลฟ่าได้รึยัง ฮีทมารึยัง พอผมบอกว่ายังไม่มีอะไรทั้งนั้นก็หาว่าผมโกหก แถมยังพยายามนั่งหาอัลฟ่าให้ผมอีก ก่อนขึ้นไฮสคูลผมก็เลยตัดปัญหา ย้ายมาเรียนที่นี่ไปเลยและบอกแม่ว่าฮีทมาตั้งแต่ก่อนเปิดเทอม ละก็มีแฟนเป็นอัลฟ่าแล้วด้วยไปเลย”  บัคกี้พูดอย่างรวดเร็วในทีเดียว แม่ของเขาได้ยินก็เงียบไปซักพักแล้วก็พูดขึ้นมา

 

(“...นี่แม่กับพ่อทำให้ลูกเครียดหรอ...”)  แม่ของเขาพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเป็นห่วงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

“ก็แม่อ่ะ ทำเหมือนผมเป็นโอเมก้าที่ช่วยเหลือตัวเองไม่ได้”  บัคกี้พูดบ่นตัดพ้อแม่ของเขา “...ผมก็เลยคิดว่าจะทำให้แม่เห็นว่าถ้าไม่มีอัลฟ่าผมก็อยู่คนเดียวได้ แล้วผมใช้ยาคุมปกปิดความเป็นโอเมก้ามาตลอดตั้งแต่เข้าไฮสคูลเพื่อให้ชีวิตราบรื่น จนกระทั่ง...”

 

(“ลูกฮีทมาสินะ...”)  แม่ของเขาพูดตัดบท

 

“ อือ...”  บัคกี้ตอบเสียงอุบอิบในลำคอพร้อมกับหน้าแดงขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

(“แล้วอัลฟ่าที่รัทมาพร้อมกับลูกล่ะ”)  แม่เขาถามเขากลับ

 

“...อัลฟ่าที่รัทมาพร้อมผม...เป็นอัลฟ่าของผมเอง...”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับแม่ของเขาอย่างขวยเขิน เขาไม่กล้าบอกว่าสตีฟเป็นแฟนของตัวเองให้แม่ฟังเพราะเขาก็ไม่มั่นใจสถานภาพตัวเองเสียเท่าไหร่ ถึงแม้สตีฟจะย้ำหลายรอบแล้วว่าเขาเป็นแฟนของสตีฟ

 

(“แล้วอัลฟ่าคนนี้...เขาดีกับลูกมั้ย...”)  แม่ของเขาพูดขึ้น บัคกี้ได้ยินน้ำเสียงเป็นห่วงของแม่ก็รีบตอบกลับทันที

 

“สตีฟไม่เหมือนอัลฟ่าที่แม่เคยพาไปเจอเลยอ่ะ เขาปฏิบัติกับผมและโอเมก้าคนอื่นดีมากๆ แถมสตีฟยังดูแลผมดีมากตลอดเวลาเลย ทั้งตอนปกติ แล้วยิ่งตอนฮีทนะแม่...”  บัคกี้พูดไปก็เขินไป เขาได้ยินเสียงถอนหายใจเบาๆของแม่ก็พอจะรู้ได้ว่าแม่เขาระบายยิ้มอย่างพอใจอยู่แน่ๆ

 

(“เจมส์...แม่ไม่อยากฟังรายละเอียดปลีกย่อยขนาดนั้น”)  แม่ของเขารีบพูดกลับ แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบพูดขึ้นต่อทันที

 

“แถมสตีฟยังหล่อมากด้วย ผมบลอนด์ ตาสีฟ้า เป็นนักกีฬาของโรงเรียน สเป็คอัลฟ่าในฝันของผมชัดๆ แม่ต้องมาเห็นกล้ามของสตีฟนะ...”  บัคกี้พูดไปก็ยิ้มไปเมื่อเขานึกถึงอัลฟ่าสุดฮอตของตัวเอง

 

(“โอเค แม่ว่าลูกคงหลงหมอใหลนี่น่าดู เอ๊ะ!  ว่าแต่ชื่อสตีฟหรอ อย่าบอกนะว่าสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส ลูกชายของนายพลโรเจอร์สคนดังคนนั้นน่ะ!!”)  แม่เขารีบถามกลับอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“ ใช่...แม่รู้ได้ไงอ่ะ ”  บัคกี้ถามกลับทันที

 

(“จำคุณน้าซาร่าที่ลูกเคยเจอตอนเด็กๆได้มั้ย แม่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทกับซาร่า ภรรยาคุณโรเจอร์สไง วันก่อนซาร่าเพิ่งโทรมาหาแม่เองว่าลูกชายของเธอหาโอเมก้าได้แล้ว”)  แม่ของเขาตอบกลับ

 

“ก็จำได้...แล้วไงต่ออ่ะแม่...?”  บัคกี้ถามแม่ของเขากลับอีกที

 

(“แล้วไงอะไรอีกล่ะเจมี่ แม่ล่ะดีใจจริงๆที่อัลฟ่าของลูกคือลูกชายของซาร่า นี่เดี๋ยวแม่ต้องรีบบอกข่าวดีกับซาร่าแล้ว”)  แม่ของเขาตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้น

 

“เดี๋ยวก่อนสิแม่!  ผมยังไม่รู้เลยว่าสตีฟ...”  บัคกี้รีบพูดห้ามปรามแม่ของตัวเอง แต่แล้วเขาก็โดนขัดขึ้น

 

“ฉันทำไมหรอ...”  สตีฟยืนกอดอกอยู่หน้าประตูยิ้มถามเขา บัคกี้หันไปมองอัลฟ่าของเขาที่ตอนนี้ใส่เสื้อกล้ามสีขาวที่ทำให้เห็นกล้ามเนื้อล่ำสันกับบ๊อกเซอร์ที่ใส่ได้ต่ำมากจนเห็นวีเชฟแสนเซ็กซี่เสียจนเขาใจเต้นตึกตักไปหมด

 

(“เอ๊ะ นั่นเสียงสตีฟ โรเจอร์สรึเปล่า ขอแม่คุย...”)

 

“แค่นี้นะครับแม่ ไว้ผมโทรไปใหม่”  บัคกี้รีบพูดตอบกลับแล้วกดวางสายลงทันที

 

“ฉันเห็นนายยังไม่ตื่นซักทีก็เลยกะว่าจะมาปลุกน่ะ แต่เห็นว่าคุยโทรศัพท์กับแม่อยู่ก็เลย...”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นด้วยรอยยิ้มและกลิ่นแฮปปี้อัลฟ่าที่ลอยฟุ้งออกมาจากตัวของเขา

 

“นายได้ยินถึงตอนไหนน่ะ”  บัคกี้หันไปถามด้วยใบหน้าตื่นตระหนกตกใจ

 

“ไม่เท่าไหร่หรอก...ก็แค่ตั้งแต่นายบอกว่าที่บ้านนายหาอัลฟ่าให้”  สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับเดินมานั่งลงบนเตียงข้างๆเขาจนบัคกี้รู้สึกถึงไออุ่นของคนข้างๆได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

“!!!!”  บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจ หน้าของเขาแดงแปร้ดขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่อได้ยินคำตอบของสตีฟ เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบผ้าห่มมาปกปิดร่างกายของตัวเองที่โผล่พ้นจากผ้าห่มทันทีที่อัลฟ่าเริ่มมองลงมาที่ร่างกายอันเปลือยเปล่าของเขา “นั่นมันแทบจะทั้งหมดเลยไม่ใช่หรอ!!!”

 

“หืมมม ไม่รู้สิ แต่ที่แน่ๆนะบัค...”  สตีฟยิ้มมุมปาดพร้อมกับจับผ้าห่มออกจนเผยให้เห็นร่างกายของโอเมก้าอีกครั้ง “ฉันหล่อมากแถมเป็นสเป็คนายด้วยหรอเนี่ย ดีใจจริงๆ”

 

เมื่อได้ยินเช่นนั้น ใบหน้าของโอเมก้าก็แดงขึ้นอีกระดับ แถมผ้าห่มที่ปกปิดร่างกายของบัคกี้โดนเปิดออกแล้วสตีฟก็โยนไปอีกฝั่งของเตียงจนไม่มีอะไรปกปิดร่างกายของเขาแล้ว บัคกี้เห็นสายตาที่เริ่มเปลี่ยนไปของอัลฟ่าค่อยๆมองไปทั่วร่างเปลือยของเขาก็เลยรีบคว่ำตัวลงแล้วหันหลังให้สตีฟด้วยความเขินอาย “ฉันไม่รู้!  ฉันไม่ได้พูด!!”

 

“นายพูดเองชัดๆ แล้วก็นะบัค...”  บัคกี้ที่หันหลังอยู่ได้ยินเสียงของสตีฟเข้ามาใกล้หูเขาขึ้นเรื่อยๆ “นายหันหลังให้แบบนี้เหมือนกำลังเชิญชวนฉันอยู่เลย...”  เขาพูดกระซิบข้างหูเขาพร้อมกับใช้มือหนาลูบไล้ไปที่บั้นท้ายเนียนแล้วก็ค่อยๆขยำอย่างเบามือจนบัคกี้เผลอคราง

 

“อ๊ะ!...สตีฟ...”  เขาสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อมือของสตีฟเริ่มขยำบั้นท้ายอย่างเป็นจังหวะ เสียงพูดของบัคกี้ค่อยๆสั่นเครือ เขาหันมาหาอัลฟ่าที่กำลังบีบเค้นคลึงบั้นท้ายของเขาอยู่ เพราะนี่เป็นตอนที่ฮีทยังไม่มาด้วยจึงทำให้สติของเขารับรู้สัมผัสของสตีฟได้อย่างชัดเจนกว่าตอนฮีทมายิ่งนัก ทุกสัมผัสทำให้เขารู้อย่างชัดเจนว่าอัลฟ่ากำลังทำอะไรกับร่างกายของเขาบ้างจนบัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกเสียววาบไปทั่วร่างกาย

 

สตีฟจูบลงที่แก้มของเขาแล้วก็ปล่อยมือที่ขยำบั้นท้ายมาประคองใบหน้าของบัคกี้แล้วหันให้มารับจูบของตัวเอง อัลฟ่าค่อยๆจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มพร้อมกับขบกัดหยอกล้อจนบัคกี้ค่อยๆเผยอปากออกเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายสอดลิ้นมา แต่แล้วสตีฟก็ถอนจูบออก

 

“ข้าวเช้าเสร็จแล้ว ใส่เสื้อแล้วไปกินกัน”  สตีฟจูบลงที่แก้มของเขาอีกทีแล้วยิ้มบอก จากนั้นเขาก็ลุกขึ้นแล้วก็หันมามองบัคกี้ที่กำลังมองหน้าอัลฟ่าด้วยความไม่พอใจ

 

“ฮีทนายยังไม่มานี่ ออกไปกินที่โต๊ะได้ใช่มั้ย”  สตีฟยิ้มถามอีกครั้ง บัคกี้มองด้วยสายตางอนๆเพราะรู้ว่าสตีฟต้องแกล้งเขาแน่ๆ ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะพยักหน้าให้เขาเป็นคำตอบ แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็เดินออกจากห้องนอนไปพร้อมกับเสียงผิวปากอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

บัคกี้ลุกขึ้นแล้วรีบวิ่งไปทาง walk-in closet  ภายในห้องนอนเพื่อหาเสื้อของสตีฟมาใส่อย่างรวดเร็วเพราะตอนนี้เขาไม่ได้ใส่อะไรเลย บัคกี้หยิบเสื้อทีมฟุตบอลตัวนึงของสตีฟออกมา พอเขาใส่แล้วหลวมนิดหน่อยซึ่งแตกต่างกับตอนเวลาอัลฟ่าของเขาใส่แล้วแน่นเปรี๊ยะชะมัด ส่วนท่อนล่าง ... บัคกี้กำลังรื้อหาบ๊อกเซอร์ซักตัวในลิ้นชักมาใส่ แต่แล้วเขาก็ดันไปเห็นกางเกงในผู้หญิงซีทรูสีเนื้อตัวหนึ่งเข้า

 

‘นี่ของใครอ่ะ...’  บัคกี้หยิบกางเกงในออกมาขมวดคิ้วจ้องมองพร้อมกับแอบรู้สึกหึงเล็กน้อย เพราะมันเป็นกางเกงในผู้หญิงซีทรูสีเนื้อพร้อมลูกไม้ระบายปกปิดด้านหน้า ถึงแม้ว่าจะเป็นกางเกงในแบบเต็มตัวก็ตามทีแต่ด้านหลังก็เป็นผ้าซีทรูสีเนื้อบางเบาเสียจนมองเห็นเนื้อหนังได้ชัดเจนแน่ๆ แต่เขาก็ยักไหล่แล้วคิดในใจว่า ‘ช่างมัน ใส่อันนี้แหละ’

 

“ชอบแกล้งฉันอยู่เรื่อย เดี๋ยวคอยดูนะโรเจอร์ส นายจะต้องตกใจแน่ๆ”  บัคกี้บ่นพึมพำพร้อมกับจัดการสวมกางเกงในซีทรูนี่ซะเลย

 

จากเสื้อทีมฟุตบอลของสตีฟที่บัคกี้ใส่อยู่หลวมเล็กน้อยจึงทำให้ปกปิดกางเกงในที่เขาสวมใส่อยู่มาได้จนถึงต้นขาได้พอดี เมื่อเขามองในกระจกก็เห็นร่องรอยจูบทั้งที่คอของเขาที่อัลฟ่าประทับรอยเอาไว้ผ่านพ้นเสื้อผ้าที่สวมใส่อยู่ก็รู้สึกใจเต้นตึกตักเล็กน้อย จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็จัดการรวบผมของตัวเองแล้วมัดเป็นก้อนกลมอย่างลวกๆไว้ที่ท้ายทอย จากนั้นบัคกี้เดินออกไปที่ห้องกินข้าวที่สตีฟรอเขาอยู่

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เดินมาถึงโต๊ะอาหาร สตีฟที่กำลังเตรียมทำกาแฟอยู่ก็หันมามองเขาแล้วก็เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

“นั่นนายใส่ท่อนล่างรึเปล่าน่ะ”  สตีฟเงยหน้ามาถามแล้วก็จัดการกับเครื่องทำกาแฟต่อ

 

“ใส่สิ เสื้อนายมันย้วยเกินไปไงสตีฟ”  บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็วจนเกินไป จนเขาคิดว่าที่วางแผนจะแกล้งสตีฟกลับอาจจะล้มเหลวเพราะความเลิ่กลักของเขาเองแหงๆ

 

“เสื้อฉันไม่ได้ย้วยซักหน่อย นายใส่บ๊อกเซอร์ตัวไหนน่ะ ขอดูหน่อยสิ”  สตีฟเดินถือแก้วกาแฟมาวางไว้ที่โต๊ะกินข้าวทั้งสองแก้วแล้วเดินมาทางเขาทันที เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นสายตายิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มของอัลฟ่าเขาก็รีบนั่งลงตรงเก้าอี้ที่มีเซ็ทจานสำหรับอาหารเช้าวางอยู่ แล้วรีบเอามือจับเสื้อเพื่อปกปิดทันที

 

“ไม่ให้ดูหรอก!”  บัคกี้หันไปพูดใส่สตีฟพร้อมแลบลิ้นปลิ้นตาใส่จนอัลฟ่าเห็นแล้วอดขำไม่ได้

 

“จริงๆเดี๋ยวก็ต้องถอดแล้ว ถ้าฉันเป็นนายนะ ฉันไม่ใส่หรอกเสื้อน่ะ”  สตีฟพูดพร้อมอมยิ้มให้โอเมก้าของเขา จากนั้นสตีฟก็นั่งลงมุมด้านข้างของบัคกี้แล้วก็หยิบขนมปังจากเครื่องปิ้งขนมปังด้านบนโต๊ะ

 

“ฉันหิวแล้วนะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้หันไปพูดเปลี่ยนเรื่องพร้อมกับทำสีหน้าออดอ้อนแฟนของเขาเพื่อไม่ให้สตีฟใส่ใจกับท่อนล่างของเขาไปมากกว่านี้

 

“นี่เป็นมื้อแรกของสี่วันเลยนะที่ได้กินบนโต๊ะอาหารเนี่ย”  สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับส่งขนมปังที่เขาหยิบออกมาจากเครื่องปิ้งมาให้กับบัคกี้แล้วก็ยิ้มให้กับเขา ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าว เขาหยิบขนมปังมาจากมืออัลฟ่าแล้วรีบงับเข้าปากแก้เขินเพราะใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อเนื่องจากเขานึกถึงสี่วันที่ผ่านมา เขาแทบจะไม่ลุกจากเตียงแล้วก็...

 

"แถมเป็นมื้อแรกเลยที่นายไม่ยั่วฉันจนแทบไม่ได้กินอะไร ถ้าไม่นับที่นายใส่อยู่ตอนนี้น่ะนะ”  สตีฟพูดต่อพร้อมกับมองไปที่เขาตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า เสื้อทีมของสตีฟที่ก็ไม่ได้ดูใหญ่กว่าบัคกี้ไปมากแต่พออยู่บนตัวของโอเมก้าแล้วทำเอาเขาใจเต้นแปลกๆ อีกทั้งยังมีต้นขาเนียนที่โผล่ออกมาจากขอบเสื้อชวนให้คิดลึกว่าสรุปแล้วแฟนของเขาใส่อะไรไว้ด้านในหรือเปล่า บัคกี้หันไปมองอัลฟ่าอย่างงอนๆพร้อมทำแก้มป่องจนสตีฟอดขำไม่ได้

 

“ก็ฉันฮีทมานี่นา มันก็เป็นธรรมชาติอยู่แล้วนี่”  บัคกี้ที่เคี้ยวขนมปังอยู่ก็ตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงงอนๆ จากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มลงมือจัดการหั่นแบ่งเบคอนกรอบตรงหน้าแล้วเอาเข้าปากทันที

 

“ค่อยๆกินก็ได้บัค”  สตีฟพูดขึ้น เขาเอามือไปบีบแก้มป่องๆของบัคกี้อย่างเบามือและยิ้มให้ จากนั้นทั้งสองก็ลงมือกินอาหารที่สตีฟทำไว้ตรงหน้ากันอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย

 

“แม่ฉันจะต้องด่าแน่ๆ ฉันเป็นโอเมก้าแท้ๆแต่ต้องให้อัลฟ่าทำอาหารให้กิน”  บัคกี้บ่นอุบอิบหลังจากที่เขาตักออมเล็ตคำสุดท้ายเข้าปาก

 

“นี่มันช่วงฮีทของนายนะ ฉันต้องดูแลนายก็ถูกแล้ว”  สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับให้เขา บัคกี้มองหน้ายิ้มแย้มของอัลฟ่าก็รู้สึกเขินขึ้นมา เขาลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะพร้อมเริ่มเก็บจานที่กินเสร็จแล้วทั้งหมดทั้งของเขาและของสตีฟไปที่ซิงค์ล้างจาน

 

“ว่าแต่...นายไปเจออัลฟ่าแบบไหนมาน่ะบัคกี้”  สตีฟถามเขาขึ้นหลังจากที่บัคกี้กำลังกวาดเศษอาหารทิ้งลงถังขยะและเปิดฝาเครื่องล้างจานที่อยู่ด้านล่างออกมา

 

“ทำไมนายถึงถามแบบนั้น”  บัคกี้ที่กำลังล้างจานด้วยน้ำเปล่าก็หันมาถาม เขาไม่เข้าใจที่สตีฟพูดซักนิด จริงๆแล้วเขาไม่ค่อยเข้าใจสตีฟมากกว่าเพราะสตีฟแตกต่างไปจากนิสัยอัลฟ่าทั่วไปที่เขาเคยไปเจอมาเยอะมากทีเดียว

 

“ก็ฉันได้ยินนายพูดกับแม่เมื่อกี๊...”  สตีฟค่อยๆตอบกลับโอเมก้าของเขาในระหว่างที่บัคกี้เอาจานชามช้อนส้อมมีดต่างๆที่ล้างคราบด้วยน้ำเปล่าใส่ลงไปในเครื่องล้างจาน

 

“อ๋อ...ก็อัลฟ่าที่พ่อแม่ฉันพาไปเจอมีแต่พวกชนชั้นสูง ชอบแบ่งชนชั้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด แล้วพวกนั้นก็ไม่ค่อยเห็นหัวเบต้ากับโอเมก้าเท่าไหร่...”  บัคกี้ตอบ เขาเอาจานใบสุดท้ายใส่ลงไปในเครื่องพร้อมกับปิดฝาเครื่องล้างจานแล้วหันมามองสตีฟ

 

“แบบคอยสั่งโอเมก้าเหมือนเป็นเจ้านายกับบ่าวอะไรแบบนี้อ่ะนะ”  สตีฟกอดอกถามเขา

 

“อืม ก็อะไรแบบนั้น”  บัคกี้ตอบแล้วกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างประหม่า ตอนนี้เขายืนพิงขอบซิงค์อยู่แล้วก็ค่อยๆหันไปมองสตีฟ “เอ่อ...แล้วก็...พ่อแม่ฉันเป็นเบต้านะ”  บัคกี้พูดต่อด้วยความกล้าๆกลัวๆ

 

ราวกับว่าสตีฟจะอ่านใจเขาออก อัลฟ่ายิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้เขาแล้วก็พูดขึ้น “ถึงบ้านฉันจะมีตำแหน่งอะไรเยอะแยะก็เถอะ แต่พ่อกับแม่ฉันสอนมาให้ปฏิบัติกับทุกคนอย่างเท่าเทียมกันหมดทั้งอัลฟ่า เบต้าและโอเมก้า”

 

“แต่ว่าคนส่วนมาก...”  บัคกี้กำลังจะแย้งสตีฟกลับ แต่อัลฟ่าก็พูดตัดเขาขึ้นมาทันที

 

“นายคบกับฉันนี่ ไม่ได้คบกับคนส่วนมากซักหน่อย”  สตีฟยิ้มตอบ เขาใช้มือตบลงที่ขาตัวเองแล้วก็ยื่นมือออกมาหาโอเมก้าเพื่อเป็นการบอกให้อีกฝ่ายมานั่งที่ตักของตน บัคกี้รับสัมผัสมือของสตีฟแล้วก็เดินไปนั่งคร่อมที่ตักของอัลฟ่า ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีระเรื่อขึ้นเมื่อขาเปลือยเปล่าของเขาสัมผัสต้นขาแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟ จากนั้นอัลฟ่าก็ใช้มือโอบเอวเพื่อประคองตัวของเขาไว้

 

“ถึงคนอื่นจะมองยังไงฉันก็ไม่แคร์ ที่ฉันแคร์คือนายนะบัค และฉันก็เคยบอกนายแล้ว ฉันจะดูแลโอเมก้าของฉันเอง”  สตีฟพูดกระซิบพร้อมกับใช้หลังมือลูบที่แก้มของคนตรงหน้าอย่างบางเบา จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนหน้ามาจูบเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน บัคกี้ใช้มือทั้งสองของตัวเองโอบรอบคอของอัลฟ่าเพื่อประคองตัว และเมื่อริมฝีปากของสตีฟเริ่มขบเม้มริมฝีปากของเขา ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนชื้นของอัลฟ่าค่อยๆลิ้มเลียริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างช้าๆสลับไปมากับการปรับเปลี่ยนองศาใบหน้าเพื่อให้จูบเขาได้ถนัดยิ่งขึ้น บัคกี้ก็เริ่มจูบตอบกลับด้วยเช่นกัน ริมฝีปากหนักแน่นของสตีฟที่เริ่มรุกรานและร้อนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเขาแทบอ่อนระทวย

 

รสจูบจากอัลฟ่าและเสียงเปียกแฉะที่ดังปะปนกึกก้องไปทั่วห้องจนบัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกใจเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ มือของเขาเผลอกำเสื้อกล้ามของคนตรงหน้าแน่นอย่างไม่รู้ตัว จูบแสนดุดันของสตีฟทำให้เขารู้สึกถึงความร้อนรุ่มและความเสียวซ่านจากร่างกายของเขาที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง แล้วบัคกี้ก็ได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของอัลฟ่าเข้มข้นขึ้นมาพร้อมๆกับความรู้สึกต้องการน๊อตของอัลฟ่าของเขาตอนนี้อีกด้วย

 

เวลาที่ทั้งสองมีฮีทเซ็กส์ในช่วงสามสี่วันที่ผ่านมา รัทของสตีฟก็จะมาพร้อมฮีทของเขาเสมอ

 

... ตอนนี้ก็ด้วยเช่นกัน

 

ในระหว่างที่ทั้งสองกำลังดื่มด่ำกับรสจูบแสนหอมหวานของแต่ละคน มืออีกข้างของสตีฟที่โอบเขาอยู่แปรเปลี่ยนมาควานหาสัมผัสจากผิวหนังเนียนนิ่มภายใต้เสื้อผ้าที่สวมใส่อยู่ของโอเมก้าแทน สตีฟค่อยๆสอดมือเข้ามาทางแผ่นหลังแล้วลูบไล้ไปทั่วหลังเนียนอันเปลือยเปล่าใต้เสื้อจนบัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงครางหวานจากในลำคอ เมื่ออัลฟ่าได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนที่ค่อยๆเริ่มเพิ่มขึ้นสูงของโอเมก้า ผสมผสานกับกลิ่นหอมหวานจากน้ำหล่อลื่นที่เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นมาจากช่องทางด้านหลัง สตีฟก็ค่อยๆเลื่อนมือลงมาสัมผัสบั้นท้ายของเขา แต่เมื่อมือของอัลฟ่าสัมผัสโดนกางเกงในซีทรูที่เขาใส่อยู่ก็ชะงัก แล้วสตีฟก็หยุดจูบแล้วหันมามองเขาด้วยความสงสัยทันที

 

“นาย...”  สตีฟส่งเสียงเรียกอย่างตกใจ เขารีบถกเสื้อที่โอเมก้าสวมใส่อยู่อย่างรวดเร็ว เมื่อเขาก้มลงมองตรงหน้ากลับทำให้เขาตกใจจนพูดอะไรไม่ออกได้แต่อ้าปากค้าง

 

เพราะตำแหน่งที่บัคกี้นั่งอยู่บนตักของเขา ขาทั้งสองข้างของโอเมก้าอ้าขามาพาดขาของเขา ทำให้สตีฟมองเห็นชัดขึ้นกว่าเดิมว่าตอนนี้กางเกงในซีทรูสีเนื้อที่บัคกี้กำลังใส่อยู่เป็นของชารอนที่เคยทิ้งไว้ (อย่างจงใจ)  ส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ที่นูนออกมาจนกางเกงในแทบจะไม่สามารถปกปิดแก่นกายด้านล่างได้ดีเท่าไหร่นัก แค่เห็นเพียงแค่นี้ก็ทำให้สตีฟน้อยที่กำลังตื่นตัวอยู่ก็แทบจะปลดปล่อยออกมาทันที

 

“ตอนเห็นครั้งแรกฉันจะมาถามนายด้วยความโมโหว่ากางเกงในนี้เป็นของใครนะ...แต่พอเห็นปฏิกิริยานายตอนนี้แล้วก็...”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาแล้วก็กัดริมฝีปากล่างของตัวเองพร้อมจ้องมองไปยังดวงตาที่เริ่มหื่นกระหายของอัลฟ่า ถึงแม้ใจของบัคกี้เต้นตึกตักโครมครามด้วยความเขินอาย แต่เขาก็ยิ้มให้อัลฟ่าแล้วค่อยๆจับปลายเสื้อที่ใส่อยู่แล้วถอดออกอย่างยั่วยวนแล้วโยนเสื้อลงพื้น จนทำให้ตอนนี้บัคกี้มีเพียงกางเกงในที่ใส่อยู่ชิ้นเดียวบนร่างกายของตัวเอง

 

“ฉันว่าฉันอาจจะไม่โมโหนายแล้วล่ะสตีฟ...”  บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมไล่สายตาลงมามองส่วนอ่อนไหวของสตีฟที่เริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นผ่านบ็อกเซอร์ที่สวมใส่อยู่ เขาใช้ลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากของตัวเองแล้วก็ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งสัมผัสส่วนนั้นของอัลฟ่าผ่านเนื้อผ้า บัคกี้ค่อยๆลูบไล้และเน้นย้ำจนตรงนั้นของสตีฟแข็งขืนขึ้นมาอย่างเต็มที่ ทำให้ตัวเขาเองก็เริ่มรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มไปหมดจนทำให้น้ำหล่อลื่นไหลลงมาจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลัง

 

“บัคกี้...โอเมก้า...”  สตีฟได้กลิ่นหอมหวานแสนเย้ายวนของฟีโรโมนที่ปะปนไปกับน้ำหล่อลื่นของบัคกี้ก็ทำให้เขามีอารมณ์จนทนไม่ไหว ทำให้น้ำจากส่วนปลายที่ดึงดันอยู่ในกางเกงบ็อคเซอร์ค่อยๆซึมออกมา จากนั้นสตีฟสอดมือทั้งสองเข้าที่บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้แล้วเขาก็อุ้มโอเมก้าของเขามานอนบนโต๊ะกินข้าวเมื่อซักครู่ สตีฟแยกขาของบัคกี้ออกแล้วสอดลำตัวของตัวเองเข้าไปตรงกลางหว่างขาของโอเมก้าจนหน้าท้องของเขาสัมผัสถึงน้ำหล่อลื่นที่เปียกแฉะจนเลอะกางเกงในที่บัคกี้สวมใส่อยู่

 

“...อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงครางหวานหูออกไปเมื่อสตีฟถอดเสื้อกล้ามของตัวเองแล้วโยนลงพื้น เขาก้มลงมาทาบทับโอเมก้าอย่างรุนแรงเสียจนได้ยินเสียงของจากบนโต๊ะหล่นพื้นเต็มไปหมด บัคกี้แอบขบขำกับความรีบเร่งของคนตรงหน้า แต่เมื่อริมฝีปากของสตีฟค่อยๆจูบลงที่ยอดอกนิ่มอันบอบบางและอ่อนไหวของเขา เสียงหัวเราะบางเบาของโอเมก้าก็กลายเป็นเสียงครางหวานทันที จากนั้นลิ้นร้อนๆของอัลฟ่าไล่เลียลิ้มรสและดูดดึงด้วยความกระหาย ส่วนอีกข้าง อัลฟ่าใช้ฝ่ามือหนาบีบเค้นคลึงหน้าอกของเขาและใช้นิ้วหยอกล้อจนยอดอกนิ่มทั้งสองข้างของโอเมก้าตั้งชันและแข็งขืน บัคกี้เผลอยกสะโพกของตัวเองขยับและถูไถที่ลอนกล้ามแข็งแรงแสนเซ็กซี่ของสตีฟไปมาด้วยความเสียวซ่านโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

“ใจเย็นโอเมก้าที่รัก...ฉันรู้ว่านายยังโมโหเรื่องกางเกงในตัวนี้อยู่แน่ๆ...”  สตีฟถอนริมฝีปากออกจากยอดอกนิ่มแล้วค่อยๆเคลื่อนตัวลง เขาบรรจงจูบที่ผิวเนียนนุ่มและลอนกล้ามเล็กๆของโอเมก้าลงมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงขอบกางเกงในที่ตอนนี้เริ่มเปียกชื้นทั้งจากด้านหน้าและด้านหลัง อีกทั้งยังถูกดึงรั้งจากส่วนอันแข็งขืนที่กำลังชูชันผ่านเนื้อกางเกงในซีทรูลูกไม้สีเนื้อ “...เพราะงั้นฉันจะค่อยๆง้อนายเองนะ”

 

"!!!" บัคกี้เบิกตามองสตีฟอย่างตกใจเมื่อเขาเห็นรอยยิ้มมุมปากของอัลฟ่ายกยิ้มขึ้นอย่างมีเลศนัย

 

แล้วสตีฟก็นั่งลงที่เก้าอี้แล้วจับขาข้างหนึ่งของบัคกี้พาดที่บ่า จากนั้นเขาก็ใช้มือทั้งสองจับหมับเข้าที่ต้นขาพร้อมกับบังคับให้โอเมก้าอ้าขามากขึ้นกว่าเดิม บัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองอัลฟ่าที่ยิ้มให้เขา ใจของเขาเต้นตึกตักส่งเสียงดังระรัวกับภาพที่เขากำลังมองอยู่ตรงหน้า สตีฟค่อยๆก้มหน้าลงมาตรงหว่างขาของตัวเอง เมื่อเขาสัมผัสถึงลมหายใจของสตีฟที่กำลังสูดดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนจากช่องทางด้านหลังที่กำลังตอดรัดก็ทำให้เขาสั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความต้องการทันที

 

“กลิ่นตอนฮีทนายมานี่สุดยอดจริงๆ...”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นก่อนที่จะเริ่มฝังใบหน้าลงตรงหว่างขาของคนตรงหน้า เมื่อสตีฟค่อยๆเริ่มจูบตรงแก่นกายที่ชูชันผ่านเนื้อผ้าที่เริ่มเปียกชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำจากส่วนปลาย บัคกี้ก็สะดุ้งโหยงด้วยความเสียวซ่านและเผลอใช้มือไปจับหัวของอัลฟ่าและส่งเสียงครางออกมาทันทีโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

“อ๊ะ...สตีฟ...อัลฟ่า...!!”  เสียงหอบครางหวานหูของบัคกี้ขึ้นสูงอีกครั้งเมื่อสตีฟบดจูบและไล้เลียไปตามแนวแก่นกายที่นูนเด่นออกมาผ่านเนื้อผ้า มือของเขาเผลอกำแน่นที่ผมของอัลฟ่าเพราะสัมผัสที่กำลังรุกรานเขาอยู่นี้ “อ๊ะ...ไม่เอา....”  เพราะสตีฟไม่ยอมสัมผัสตรงๆจึงทำให้เขารู้สึกต้องการมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมอีก บัคกี้จึงร้องประท้วงให้อัลฟ่าสัมผัสเขาโดยตรงเสียที

 

“สตีฟฟฟ!!”  บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงสูงเมื่อสตีฟไม่ยอมฟังเสียงประท้วงใดๆของเขา หนำซ้ำอัลฟ่ายังไล่จูบและลิ้มลองรสน้ำจากส่วนปลายแสนหอมหวานและตลบอบอวนไปด้วยฟีโรโมนตอนฮีทของโอเมก้าอย่างหลงใหล ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของสตีฟไล้เลียมาจนถึงช่องทางด้านหลังผ่านเนื้อผ้าบางเบา จากนั้นเขาก็บดจูบและใช้ลิ้นหนาดุนดันช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้าที่กำลังตอดรัดและสั่นเทิ้ม ตรงนั้นของเขากำลังร้องเรียกหาน๊อตจากอัลฟ่าจนน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลทะลักออกมาไม่ขาดสายผ่านกางเกงชั้นในที่ตอนนี้เปียกแฉะจนแนบไปกับบั้นท้ายของเขา

 

เสียงครางหวานหูของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ลิ้นของสตีฟก็ตวัดเลียลิ้มลองรสหอมหวานจากช่องทางเร้นลับผ่านเนื้อผ้าอย่างกระหายขึ้นเรื่อยๆเช่นกัน เมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มทนไม่ไหวที่อัลฟ่าสัมผัสเขาผ่านเนื้อผ้าจนอยากให้ช่วยปลดปล่อยโดยการสัมผัสโดยตรง เขาจึงส่งเสียงร้องขออ้อนวอนคนตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง “อัลฟ่า...ได้โปรดด...ฉันทนไม่ไหว...”

 

สตีฟเองก็ทนต่อไปไม่ไหวเช่นเดียวกัน เขาจัดการฉีกกระชากกางเกงในจนขาดวิ่น ความรุนแรงของอัลฟ่าทำให้บัคกี้ตกใจจนสะดุ้งโหยง แต่เมื่อช่องทางด้านหลังของเขารับรู้ถึงส่วนปลายอันใหญ่โตของสตีฟที่กำลังจ่อรดตรงริมช่องทางนั้นของตนก็ทำให้บัคกี้ใจเต้นแรงขึ้นและตรงนั้นก็เริ่มตอดรัดอย่างรุนแรงขึ้นด้วยเช่นกัน

 

“พร้อมนะ...”  สตีฟเงยหน้ามาสบตากับเขาแล้วถามเสียงต่ำ น้ำเสียงของอัลฟ่าเต็มไปด้วยความกระหายจนเขาสั่นเทิ้มไปทั้งตัว บัคกี้จึงทำได้แค่เพียงพยักหน้าเบาๆเพราะถ้าเขาตอบออกไปคงจะมีแต่เสียงครางแน่ๆ

 

สตีฟใช้มือข้างหนึ่งจับยึดสะโพกของโอเมก้าเอาไว้ ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็ประคองส่วนที่แข็งขืนของตนจ่อเข้าที่ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของบัคกี้ แล้วเขาก็ค่อยๆสอดใส่แก่นกายแข็งแกร่งเข้าไปช้าๆ ตลอดเวลาที่สตีฟดันเข้าไปด้านในตัวของโอเมก้า ช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ก็ตอดรัดไปด้วยความต้องการตลอดเวลาพร้อมไปกับเสียงหอบครางของโอเมก้า จนสตีฟแทบจะสอดใส่แก่นกายเข้าไปไม่ค่อยได้เลยเนื่องจากช่องทางตรงนั่นของบัคกี้เริ่มตอดรัดเขาอย่างรุนแรง

 

“เฮ้โอเมก้า...ใจเย็นๆ...ค่อยๆหายใจช้าๆ...”  สตีฟปลอบประโลมอารมณ์เร่าร้อนของบัคกี้ให้ผ่อนคลายลงเมื่อเขาเห็นว่าฮีทของอีกฝ่ายทำให้โอเมก้าแสดงความต้องการน๊อตมากแค่ไหน สตีฟไล่จูบลงที่หน้าผาก แก้ม ริมฝีปากอย่างแผ่วเบา เมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มค่อยๆหายใจช้าลง ใจที่เคยเต้นรัวก็ค่อยๆช้าลง ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มก็เริ่มคลายลงแล้ว อัลฟ่าก็ค่อยๆดันแก่นกายของตัวเองให้เข้ามาจนสุดอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็ว บัคกี้ร้องเสียงสูงขึ้นทันทีเมื่อแก่นกายแข็งแกร่งของอัลฟ่าสัมผัสโดนจุดเสียวกระสันเร้นลับด้านในจนบัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงหอบครางแสนหวานออกไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

จากนั้นอัลฟ่าก็ถอนแก่นกายออกแล้วสอดใส่กลับเข้ามาใหม่อย่างรวดเร็วแล้วก็ค่อยๆเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วและหนักหน่วงขึ้น สตีฟเน้นย้ำจุดเสียวซ่านเร้นลับด้านในนั้นของเขาจนช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มตอดรัดแก่นกายอันมโหฬารของอัลฟ่าอย่างรุนแรง สติของบัคกี้หลงใหลมัวเมาไปกับความปรารถนาแสนเร่าร้อนที่ได้รับมาจากอัลฟ่าจนเขาเผลอใช้มือสัมผัสแก่นกายของตัวเอง

 

“อ๊ะ...อัลฟ่า!!!”  บัคกี้ร้องครางอย่างตกใจเมื่อสตีฟคว้ามือของเขาออกจากส่วนนั้นแล้วก็จับมือทั้งสองของบัคกี้มาล็อคไว้บนโต๊ะเหนือหัวของเขา

 

“ ฉันบอกนายแล้วไงบัค ... ว่าฉันจะค่อยๆทำให้นายเอง ... เพราะฉะนั้น ... ห้ามเสร็จจนฉันจะบอกให้เสร็จ ...”

 

สตีฟพูดคำรามเสียงต่ำไปด้วยความกระหาย บัคกี้จ้องมองด้วยความตื่นตกใจไปในแววตาของอัลฟ่าที่เป็นเหมือนดั่งนักล่ากำลังเล่นสนุกกับเหยื่อ จนทำให้เขาสั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความเสียวซ่านไปกับความเร่าร้อนและดุดันจากอัลฟ่าของตัวเอง

 

“!!!”

 

 

——— ☆ — ☆★☆ — ☆ ———


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ฮีทครั้งแรกของบัคกี้และรัทของสตีฟกินเวลาไปเกือบหนึ่งอาทิตย์ ไม่มีอะไรมากนอกจาก...

(2)

 

 

หลังจากสตีฟจัดการกิน(?)เขาบนโต๊ะอาหารจนปลดปล่อยน๊อตออกมาแล้วเรียบร้อย อัลฟ่าก็ค่อยๆอุ้มบัคกี้ที่นอนหมดเรี่ยวแรงอยู่กลางโต๊ะอาหารไปที่ห้องน้ำด้านในห้องนอน Master Bedroom  เขาอุ้มโอเมก้าลงมานั่งในอ่างพร้อมๆกับเปิดน้ำอุ่นให้เต็มอ่างแล้วก็จัดการประคองบัคกี้ให้นอนราบบนตัวของเขา แล้วสตีฟก็หยิบสปอนจ์ฟูนุ่มสีขาวมาใส่สบู่หอมอ่อนๆกลิ่นดอกพิโอนี่แล้วค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปทั่วๆที่เรือนร่างของโอเมก้าอย่างเบามือ

 

บัคกี้หันหน้าไปมองอัลฟ่าที่อยู่ด้านหลังของตน เขาเห็นสตีฟระบายยิ้มให้อย่างอ่อนโยน แต่ท่อนล่างของสตีฟกลับดุดันแข็งขืนขึ้นมาอีกครั้งจนเขาสัมผัสได้

 

“สตีฟ...อัลฟ่าน้อยของนายมันดันหลังฉันอยู่นะ”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นเมื่อสปอนจ์ในมือของสตีฟที่กำลังลูบไล้ไปทั่วเรือนร่างของเขาเริ่มถูวนแต่บริเวณหน้าอกของเขาแทน

 

“ถ้านายสัมผัสมากๆเดี๋ยวน้ำนมก็ไหลทั้งๆที่ยังไม่ได้ท้องนะสตีฟ...” บัคกี้หันไปกระซิบบอกอัลฟ่าของตัวเองแล้วรั้งใบหน้าของเขามารับจูบบางเบาของตน บัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟหอบครางเสียงต่ำเมื่อเขาค่อยๆบดเบียดและส่ายสะโพกถูแก่นกายอันใหญ่โตของอัลฟ่าอย่างเย้ายวน และยิ่งพอบัคกี้รู้สึกว่าส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟเริ่มมีน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลออกมาจากส่วนปลายก็ทำให้บัคกี้ยิ่งอยากให้ปรนเปรออัลฟ่าของตัวเองยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

 

“นาย...ชอบสัมผัสตรงนี้หรอ...”  บัคกี้จ้องมองแววตาของอัลฟ่าที่เริ่มแปรเปลี่ยนไปด้วยความกระหายแล้วถามต่อ เมื่อแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้สัมผัสใจที่เริ่มเต้นแรงขึ้นของสตีฟ เขาก็ไม่พูดเพียงอย่างเดียว เขาจับมืออีกข้างของสตีฟมาสัมผัสหน้าอกของตัวเองโดยตรง แล้วยิ่งตอนนี้ร่างกายของเขาเนียนลื่นจากสบู่ยิ่งทำให้ทั้งเขาและสตีฟตื่นเต้นกับสัมผัสใหม่นี้ยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

 

แล้วอัลฟ่าก็ก้มหน้าลงมาสูดดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนหอมหวานของโอเมก้าที่ต้นคอของบัคกี้ จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆจูบย้ำและดูดเม้มจนเกิดร่องรอยสีกลีบกุหลาบเป็นจุดจ้ำๆที่บริเวณลำคอและหัวไหล่ พร้อมไปกับมือทั้งสองที่ขยำบีบเค้นยอดอกของโอเมก้าอย่างมัวเมากับความปรารถนาอันเร่าร้อนมากเสียจนสปอนจ์ในมือของอัลฟ่าตกลงไปในอ่างตอนไหนก็ไม่รู้

 

“ชอบสิ...แล้วพอฉันคิดถึงตอนลูกของเราดูดนมจากหน้าอกเล็กๆของนาย...”  สตีฟที่จูบและสูดดมกลิ่นของโอเมก้าอยู่ก็พูดกระซิบขึ้นบริเวณลำคอเนียน บัคกี้ร้องครางสั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความเสียวซ่านจากทั้งคำพูดและลมหายใจร้อนที่เป่ารดเขาอยู่จนน้ำหล่อลื่นของเขาเริ่มไหลออกมาจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มนั่นอีกครั้ง

 

‘ลูกของเราหรอ...’  บัคกี้นึกขึ้นในใจ ใจของเขาเต้นระรัวเมื่อเขาลองนึกภาพตัวเองอุ้มท้องลูกของสตีฟและเห็นอัลฟ่ากำลังวิ่งเล่นไปกับเหล่าเด็กน้อยตัวเล็กข้างๆ

 

“และฉันก็อยากลอง...ลิ้มรสของนายด้วยนะ”  สตีฟกระซิบบอกเขาที่ใบหูของเขา นิ้วมือหนักแน่นทั้งสองข้างของอัลฟ่าบีบเค้นคลึงที่ยอดอกนิ่มของเขาจนแข็งชูชันขึ้นมา บัคกี้ที่ใจเต้นรัวไปหมดก็ส่งเสียงร้องครางหวานขึ้นมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว และเมื่อเขาลองนึกถึงตอนอัลฟ่าจูบและดูดเม้มลงที่ยอดอกแสนบอบบางของตัวเอง ใบหน้าของเขาก็เริ่มร้อนผ่าวขึ้น อีกทั้งยังมีน้ำหล่อลื่นที่ค่อยๆไหลออกมาจนเขาคิดว่าสตีฟจะต้องรับรู้แน่ๆ

 

“นายก็ชอบหรอ...”  สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมาถามเขา บัคกี้หันหน้าไปมองอัลฟ่าของตัวเองแล้วพยักหน้าให้ โอเมก้าค่อยๆใช้มือของตนรั้งใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายเข้ามา แล้วบัคกี้ก็เคลื่อนหน้าไปจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟ ก่อนที่จะถอนจูบออกมาแล้วจ้องมองไปที่ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสของอีกฝ่ายที่เต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนา

 

“ ชอบ...ฉันชอบทั้งหมดเลย ทั้งเวลานายทำตรงนี้ และที่นายบอก...เรื่องลูกของเรา...”  บัคกี้พูดเสียงเบาอย่างอ่อนแรง แต่แววตาหยาดเยิ้มไปด้วยน้ำตาของเขาที่มองตอบกลับไปที่สตีฟกลับมีแต่ด้วยความต้องการอันแรงกล้าจนบัคกี้รู้สึกเสียวซ่านไปหมด แล้วเขาก็กระซิบตอบกลับอัลฟ่า

 

“ ฉันอยากมีลูกกับนาย ... อัลฟ่า ”

 

สิ้นเสียงคำหวานของโอเมก้า สตีฟก็บดจูบอย่างเร่าร้อนลงมาที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มสีสดของบัคกี้ทันที หลังจากที่ตอนแรกเขาตั้งใจไว้ว่าจะพาโอเมก้าอาบน้ำล้างตัวอย่างเดียว แต่ตอนนี้เขากลับต้องการมากกว่านั้น และกลิ่นฟีโรโมนที่เริ่มหอมหวานขึ้นเรื่อยๆของโอเมก้าก็ตอบรับความปรารถนาอันร้อนแรงของเขาได้อย่างพอดี

 

สตีฟสอดลิ้นเข้ามารุกราน ดูดดึงและควานหาความหอมหวานจากริมฝีปากของโอเมก้าอย่างกระหาย บัคกี้พยายามจูบตอบกลับจูบที่แสนเร่าร้อนของสตีฟ แต่พอมีมือทั้งสองข้างที่กำลังบีบเค้นคลึงหน้าอกของเขาไปพร้อมกับจูบแสนวาบหวามก็แทบทำให้เขาปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาได้เลยทันที บัคกี้จึงพยายามอดทนอดกลั้นและส่งเสียงหอบครางเบาๆในลำคอแทน

 

น้ำหล่อลื่นที่ไหลออกมาจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลังของบัคกี้ทำให้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของเขาคละคลุ้งไปทั่วห้องน้ำ และน้ำหล่อลื่นของเขาที่เริ่มไหลออกมาก็ปะปนไปกับน้ำในอ่างจนบัคกี้รู้สึกอับอาย แต่เขาก็ได้กลิ่นของสตีฟที่แสดงถึงความต้องการอันแรงกล้า รัทของอัลฟ่า กลิ่นความสุขที่ผสมผสานออกมาพร้อมๆกับของเขาก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกดีและผ่อนคลายมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

มือข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟเปลี่ยนจากเดิมที่กำลังเค้นคลึงหน้าอกของเขาอยู่ เคลื่อนไปด้านล่างแทน บัคกี้อ้าขาออกทันทีที่มือของสตีฟค่อยๆเริ่มต่ำลงไปจนถึงส่วนที่กำลังชูชันของตัวเอง จนมาถึงช่องทางเร้นลับอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลังที่กำลังสั่นระริกเพราะว่าตอนนี้บัคกี้คิดอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากเขาต้องการน๊อตของอัลฟ่า

 

สตีฟสอดนิ้วแข็งแกร่งเข้าไปสองนิ้วในช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านในที่ยังนิ่มและเต็มไปด้วยน้ำหล่อลื่นจากรอบก่อนอยู่ อีกทั้งด้านในของโอเมก้าก็ยังตอดรัดนิ้วของเขาอย่างกระหายประหนึ่งว่าเซ็กส์รอบก่อนหน้านี้ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานหยาดเยิ้มที่ลำคอของเขาเมื่ออัลฟ่างอนิ้วทั้งสองด้านใน ตรงนั้นของโอเมก้าก็สั่นระริกตอดรัดนิ้วของเขาอย่างสุขสม

 

“ตรงนี้ยังนุ่มอยู่เลย ฉันสอดเข้าไปเลยได้มั้ย”  สตีฟกระซิบถามเขาที่ใบหูอย่างแผ่วเบา เสียงทุ้มต่ำที่เต็มไปด้วยความกระหายของอัลฟ่าทำให้เขาใจเต้นรัว บัคกี้พยักหน้าเล็กน้อยก่อนจะตอบกลับ

 

“อื้มม...ใส่เข้ามาได้เลย..."บัคกี้ครางตอบกลับ เขาแทบไม่สามารถหักห้ามใจไม่ให้พูดจาลามกออกมาในเวลาฮีทได้ เพราะช่วงที่ฮีทอยู่นั้น สติสัมปชัญญะของเขาลดน้อยลงจนแทบจะไม่มีอีกต่อไป เหลือไว้เพียงสัญชาตญาณของโอเมก้าที่ต้องการการร่วมรักจากอัลฟ่า ต้องการน๊อตของอัลฟ่า และต้องการที่จะมีลูกกับอัลฟ่าเท่านั้น "อัลฟ่า...ฉันต้องการน๊อตของนาย...”

 

“นายออนท็อปได้มั้ย”  สตีฟกระซิบถาม บัคกี้ได้ยินแล้วก็สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยแต่ก็พยักหน้าเบาๆ

 

“อื้อ...”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับอีกครั้ง อัลฟ่าเอานิ้วออกจากช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้แล้วก็เปลี่ยนมาใช้มือทั้งสองข้างประคองที่ลำตัวของโอเมก้าแทน บัคกี้ค่อยๆลุกขึ้นแล้วหันหน้าไปหาอัลฟ่าของตัวเอง จากนั้นเขาก็นั่งคุกเข่าคร่อมสตีฟ มือข้างหนึ่งของเขายันไว้ที่ไหล่กว้าง ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็กอบกุมสัมผัสส่วนนั้นอันใหญ่โตของสตีฟที่กำลังชูชัน แล้วลากผ่านบั้นท้ายของตัวเองจนมาถึงช่องทางด้านหลังที่กำลังสั่นระริก

 

“ค่อยๆกดตัวลงมานะ”  สตีฟบอกแล้วก็ใช้มือทั้งสองโอบกอดไปพร้อมๆกับเริ่มจูบลงที่หน้าอกของโอเมก้าของตัวเองจนได้ยินเสียงครางแสนหวานออกมา

 

เมื่อบัคกี้จับให้ส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟจ่อรดช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของตัวเอง บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆกดตัวลงมา ขนาดอันใหญ่โตมโหฬารของอัลฟ่าสัมผัสโดนจุดเสียวซ่านภายในช่องทางของเขาได้อย่างง่ายดายจนบัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานดังกังวาลไปทั่วห้องน้ำ เมื่อเขาทาบทับลงมาจนส่วนนั้นของสตีฟเข้ามาจนสุดแล้ว บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆลุกขึ้นแล้วกดตัวลงมาอย่างช้าๆสองสามรอบไปพร้อมๆกับส่ายสะโพกเบาๆ

 

“Fuck!  เวลานายทำแบบนี้แล้วเซ็กซี่จริงๆ”  สตีฟเงยหน้ามาสบตาโอเมก้าอย่างกระหายพร้อมกับหอบครางต่ำเมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มส่ายสะโพกเล็กน้อยตอนที่กำลังลุกขึ้นลงตามจังหวะ

 

“ชอบใช่มั้ยล่ะอัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้เอ่ยถามกลับพร้อมกับก้มลงมองอัลฟ่าของตัวเองด้วยสายตาเย้ายวน เขาคิดว่าการเป็นคนคุมเกมเองแบบนี้ก็ไม่เลวนัก

 

“อือ...”  สตีฟตอบกลับเสียงครางต่ำระหว่างที่บัคกี้กำลังขยับขึ้นลงตามจังหวะจากเนิบช้า และค่อยๆเร็วขึ้นจนได้ยินเสียงน้ำกระทบกัน ทำให้น้ำเอ่อล้นไปถึงพื้นห้องน้ำ จากนั้นมือทั้งสองของสตีฟเปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสเขาที่สะโพกของโอเมก้าอย่างหนักแน่นแทน “ ชอบสิ...โอเมก้าของฉัน”

 

แล้วสตีฟก็กระแทกสวนขึ้นมาตามจังหวะของบัคกี้อย่างรุนแรงจนทำให้โดนจุดเสียวซ่านด้านในของโอเมก้า ซึ่งทำให้บัคกี้ร้องครางออกมาโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว

 

“อ๊ะ...อัลฟ่าา...!!!”  บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางพร้อมกับสะดุ้งเฮือก ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของเขาสั่นระริกและบีบรัดแก่นกายของอัลฟ่าตลอดเวลาเมื่อสตีฟกระแทกโดนจุดเสียวกระสันด้านในอย่างรุนแรง

 

“ตรงนี้หรอ...”  สตีฟถามพร้อมกับกระแทกเน้นย้ำสวนกลับมาให้โดนจุดเสียวซ่านเร้นลับนั่นเรื่อยๆ เสียงครางหวานฟังเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เบื่อของโอเมก้าทำเอาเขาแทบคลั่ง เพราะยิ่งได้ยินเสียงครางสูงมากขึ้นเท่าไหร่ สตีฟก็รับรู้ได้ว่าโอเมก้าของตัวเองกำลังจะถึงจุดสุขสมมากขึ้นเท่านั้น

 

“อัลฟ่า...ได้โปรด...”  บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวาน มือทั้งสองของเขาจิกลงบนไหล่กว้างของสตีฟเพื่อระบายอารมณ์ความเสียวซ่านจากสัมผัสด้านล่าง ความร้อนจากลำคอของเขาเริ่มกระตุ้นให้เขารู้สึกอยากได้น๊อตของอัลฟ่าและอยากโดนกัดมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ บัคกี้จับผมของตัวเองออกจากลำคอเนียนแล้วก็เอียงคอ แล้วเขาจับท้ายทอยของอัลฟ่าให้มาที่ลำคอของตัวเองเพื่อให้อัลฟ่าฝังหน้าลงมาทันที

 

“...กัดฉันที...ทำให้ฉันเป็นคู่ชีวิตของนาย...สตีฟ...ได้โปรดอัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องครางอ้อนวอนจนเขาทนไม่ไหว

 

“บัค...โอเมก้า...”  สติของสตีฟแทบจะขาดผึงเมื่อได้ยินคำขอร้องแสนเย้ายวนของโอเมก้า อีกทั้งด้านล่างที่กำลังตอดรัดเขาอย่างรุนแรงมากเสียจนทำให้น๊อตของเขาเริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นมา สตีฟกระแทกสวนกลับมาแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ บัคกี้ก็ส่ายสะโพกรับเป็นจังหวะอย่างเร่าร้อน กลิ่นหอมหวานที่ลำคอของโอเมก้าทำให้เขามัวเมาลุ่มหลง ความรู้สึกร้อนภายในปากและน๊อตที่กำลังก่อตัวอยู่นั้นเป็นสัญญาณบอกให้เขาฝังเขี้ยวลงไปที่คอของโอเมก้า เพื่อทำพันธะสัญญาแห่งคู่ชีวิตของพวกเขา

 

เมื่อลิ้นร้อนอุ่นของอัลฟ่าลากผ่านลำคอขาวเนียนของบัคกี้จนเขาร้องครางหวานอย่างพึงพอใจ เขาขยำเส้นผมของสตีฟโดยไม่ได้ตังใจเมื่อเขารับรู้ถึงแนวฟันของอัลฟ่าที่กำลังจะฝังเขี้ยวลงมาที่คอของเขา

 

“ กัดฉัน...เป็นเจ้าของฉัน...เป็นพ่อของลูกฉัน...ได้โปรดสตีฟ...อัลฟ่า...”

 

เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินเสียงออดอ้อนร้องขอของบัคกี้ เขาก็เร่งจังหวะกระแทกกระทั้นเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงจนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องครางดังขึ้นพร้อมกับตอดรัดและล็อคส่วนนั้นของอัลฟ่าไว้ แล้วส่วนที่ชูชันของโอเมก้ากระตุกจนมีน้ำสีขาวจางๆไหลพุ่งออกมาโดนหน้าท้องของสตีฟทันทีโดยที่ยังไม่ได้สัมผัสส่วนนั้นเลย จากนั้นอัลฟ่าก็ปล่อยน๊อตออกมาเต็มช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของบัคกี้ด้านในและปลดปล่อยความต้องการเข้าไปในตัวของโอเมก้าอย่างรุนแรงพร้อมๆกัน

 

ความร้อนในปากของสตีฟและกลิ่นฟีโรโมนหอมหวานบริเวณลำคอของบัคกี้เชื้อเชิญให้เขาฝังเขี้ยวเพื่อประทับรอยพันธะสัญญาแห่งคู่พันธะมากเสียจนเขาเริ่มหน้ามืดตามัว เสียงใจเต้นแรงโครมครามของทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ดังผสมปนเปไปพร้อมๆกับน๊อตของเขาที่กำลังปลดปล่อยอยู่ด้านในร่างกายของโอเมก้า แล้วสตีฟกำลังอ้าปากเพื่อฝังเขี้ยวลงไปที่ลำคอเนียน...

 

และแล้วสตีฟก็ ...

 

กัดลงเข้าตรงแขนของตัวเองแทนที่จะกัดลงไปที่คอของบัคกี้แทน !!!

 

“!!!”

 

เพราะหลังจากเขาก็รู้สึกตัวขึ้นมาทันทีว่าเขาเกือบจะกัดคอบัคกี้ไปด้วยอารมณ์ชั่ววูบระหว่างที่เขามีรัทและโอเมก้ามีฮีท เขาก็รีบใช้แขนของตัวเองมารับรอยกัดของตัวเองแทน ไม่ใช่เขาไม่อยากกัดคอบัคกี้เพื่อสร้างพันธะ แต่สตีฟคิดว่ามันยังไม่ถึงเวลา

 

“อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้มองเขาอย่างตกใจ กลิ่นความเศร้าโศกเสียใจ ไม่พอใจ และกลิ่นความโล่งใจนิดหน่อยลอยฟุ้งออกมาจากตัวของโอเมก้าทันทีที่เขาจับจ้องไปที่รอยกัดตรงแขนของสตีฟ “...ทำไมกัน...”

 

“ฉัน...ฉันจะยังไม่กัดคอนายตอนนี้...ตอนที่นายยังฮีท และฉันก็ยังรัท...”  สตีฟค่อยๆอธิบาย เขาหอบหายใจถี่แล้วก็ค่อยๆผ่อนลมหายใจลงจนเกือบจะเป็นปกติแล้วค่อยๆบอกอธิบายโอเมก้า “ถ้าถึงตอนนั้นเมื่อไหร่ ตอนที่เราจะเป็นคู่ชีวิตกัน ฉันจะกัดคอนาย และก็ให้นายกัดฉันแน่นอน...ฉันสัญญา...”

 

“อื้มม ขอบคุณนะสตีฟ...ที่ยังหักห้ามใจได้น่ะ”  บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างเหนื่อยล้าอ่อนแรง ฮีทของเขาค่อยๆจางลงอีกครั้งจนกลับมาเหมือนปกติ ลมหายใจของเขาก็ค่อยๆช้าลงจนคงที่ บัคกี้ก้มหน้าลงเพราะไม่กล้าสู้หน้าของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็ค่อยๆพูดขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มั่นใจ “เมื่อกี๊คงเป็นเพราะฮีทของฉันเอง...”

 

“ฉันอยากทำมันนะบัค ละยิ่งนายพูดเมื่อกี๊ ... ก็ทำให้ฉันอยากกัดคอนายจนจะเป็นบ้าอยู่แล้ว ”  สตีฟรีบพูดกับเขาทันที อัลฟ่าเชิดหน้าของบัคกี้แล้วยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้ จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆโอบกอดโอเมก้าของตัวเองไว้แน่น

 

“ถ้าฉันกัดคอนาย เราสองจะโดนไล่ออกจากโรงเรียนมั้ยเนี่ย...”  สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาโอเมก้าแล้วถามต่อ บัคกี้ระบายยิ้มอ่อนโยนแล้วก็ค่อยๆใช้หลังมือลูบไล้ไปบนแก้มหยาบกร้านของคนตรงหน้า

 

“ฉันไม่แคร์เรื่องนั้นหรอกนะสตีฟ ถึงพวกเราจะโดนไล่ออกยังไง ฉันขอแค่มีนายอยู่ด้วยกันตลอดไปก็พอ”  บัคกี้กระซิบตอบกลับพร้อมกับจูบลงที่หน้าผากของอัลฟ่า

 

“นี่นายขอฉันแต่งงานอยู่หรอ...”  สตีฟเงยหน้าถามอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา

 

“...จะบ้าหรอสตีฟ ตอนนี้ยังไม่ขอมั้ยล่ะ”  บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับด้วยความตกใจ ใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงแปร๊ดทันทีเมื่อได้ยินที่สตีฟพูดคำว่า ‘ขอแต่งงาน’  ออกมา

 

“ตอนนี้ยัง...แต่อนาคตไม่แน่ใช่ป้ะ...”  สตีฟยกมุมปากยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มอย่างดีใจ

 

“ไม่รู้!!!”  บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับและหลบสายตาด้วยความเขินอาย

 

“แต่อย่างน้อยนายก็อยากมีลูกกับฉันนะ ฉันจำได้ ตอนนายจะเสร็จนายก็ร้องครา—”

 

“หยุดนะสตีฟ!!!”  บัคกี้เอามือของตัวเองปิดปากสตีฟทันทีก่อนที่อัลฟ่าของตัวเองจะพูดเรื่องหน้าอายไปมากกว่านี้ แถมตรงช่องทางด้านหลังที่ตอดรัดรัวๆตอนที่เขาได้ยินอัลฟ่าพูดจาลามกอีกต่างหาก สตีฟรู้สึกได้ถึงแก่นกายของตัวเองที่โดนตอดรัดอยู่ก็เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นมาและหันไปส่งยิ้มให้บัคกี้ทันที

 

และสตีฟก็ไม่ยอมแพ้ เขาเอามือหนาของตัวเองมาจับมือของโอเมก้าแล้วดึงออกอย่างง่ายดาย

 

“ตอนเวลานายฮีทมายังไม่เห็นขี้อายขนาดนี้เลย จะมาอายตอนนี่ก็สายไปแล้วบัค”  สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับ ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงก่ำทั้งหน้าแถมลามไปถึงใบหูและลำคอ และใจที่เต้นไม่เป็นส่ำอยู่นี่ก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เขาใจเย็นลงเลย

 

“ว่าแต่...พื้นห้องน้ำนี่เปียกแฉะไปหมดเลยนะ”  สตีฟหันไปมองพื้นห้องน้ำบริเวณใกล้ๆกับอ่างอาบน้ำที่มีแต่ร่องรอยสบู่ เมื่อเขาหันมามองบัคกี้ ทั้งสองก็หลุดขำออกมาพร้อมกัน

 

“ใครใช้ให้นายมีอารมณ์ตอนอาบน้ำล่ะ”  บัคกี้อมยิ้มและพูดต่อพร้อมกับเอามือทั้งสองข้างโอบรอบคอของสตีฟ แล้วก็ก้มหน้าลงมาจนปลายจมูกของพวกเขาสัมผัสกันและกัน

 

“แล้วใครใช้ให้นายเซ็กซี่กันล่ะ”  สตีฟกระซิบตอบแล้วก็กระชับอ้อมกอดของตัวเองให้แน่นขึ้น แล้วเขาก็เงยหน้าไปรับจูบแสนหวานจากโอเมก้าของตัวเอง

 

 

—— ☆ ——

 

 

ตั้งแต่ฮีทของบัคกี้เข้าวันที่สี่เป็นต้นมา ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ก็มีฮีทเซ็กส์พร้อมกับสลับไปทำกิจกรรมอื่นๆบ้าง เช่นสตีฟพาบัคกี้มาสอนทำกับข้าว ถึงจะลงเอยด้วยฮีทเซ็กส์กันตรงครัวเพราะอยู่ดีๆรัทของสตีฟก็มาโดยที่ไม่ได้ตั้งตัว หรือจะนั่งดูหนังที่ห้องนั่งเล่นกัน ซึ่งก็ลงเอยด้วยฮีทเซ็กส์แสนร้อนแรงอีก ไม่ก็สตีฟไปออกกำลังกายที่ห้องยิมโดยมีบัคกี้ตามไปเล่นด้วย แต่จนแล้วจนรอดรัทของสตีฟก็มาจนเขาทนไม่ไหวไปมีฮีทเซ็กส์กับโอเมก้าอีกเหมือนเดิม (ดีที่ฮีทของบัคกี้ก็มาตอนรัทเขามาพอดีกันทุกครั้ง)  จนเย็นวันที่ห้า ทั้งฮีทและรัทของทั้งคู่ก็เริ่มน้อยลง และพอเข้าสู่เช้าวันที่หก ฮีทของบัคกี้และรัทของสตีฟก็สิ้นสุดลงเรียบร้อย

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์บัคกี้”  สตีฟที่กำลังอาหารเช้าอยู่ตรงครัวส่งเสียงทักทายโอเมก้าที่เดินงัวเงียออกมาจากห้องนอน บัคกี้เดินเข้าไปหาสตีฟแล้วก็กอดคนตรงหน้า แล้วก็เอาหน้าซุกกับกล้ามอกแข็งแกร่งของอัลฟ่า สตีฟระบายยิ้มกับความขี้อ้อนแสนน่ารักของเขาแล้วก็เอามือโอบกอดเอวโอเมก้าของตนไว้หลวมๆ

 

“พรุ่งนี้ต้องไปโรงเรียนแล้วสินะ ฉันจะทำยังไงดี”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นระหว่างที่กำลังซุกหน้าอยู่ในอ้อมกอดแข็งแกร่งของแฟนหนุ่ม สตีฟที่ทำอาหารเช้าเสร็จพอดีก็ปิดเตาแล้วจับใบหน้าของบัคกี้ให้เงยหน้ามาสบตากับตัวเอง

 

“นายไม่เห็นต้องทำอะไรเลยนี่บัค ทำตามปกตินั่นแหละ”  สตีฟตอบกลับ เขาคลี่ยิ้มบางเบาแล้วก็ค่อยๆจูบลงที่หน้าผากของโอเมก้าในอ้อมแขน

 

“เหล่าคนที่เป็นแฟนคลับนายต้องตามสาปแช่งฉันแน่ๆ”  บัคกี้บ่นอุบอิบพร้อมกับก้มหน้าซุกลงกล้ามอกของแฟนหนุ่มต่อ สตีฟเห็นดังนั้นจึงขำเบาๆแล้วพูดขึ้น

 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆ คิดมากไปแล้วบัคกี้ ว่าแต่แฟนคลับอะไรกันน่ะ”  สตีฟถามกลับด้วยความสงสัยใคร่รู้ บัคกี้มองหน้าอัลฟ่าของตัวเองอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาว่าทำไมถึงไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองโด่งดังขนาดมีแฟนคลับได้แบบนี้

 

“ก็นายเป็นถึงกัปตันสุดหล่อของทีมอเมริกันฟุตบอลขนาดนี้ ก็ต้องมีแฟนคลับตามกรี๊ดเป็นธรรมดานะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็วจนเผลอพูดออกไปว่า ‘กัปตันสุดหล่อ’  ต่อหน้าสตีฟ เพราะยังไงเขาก็ไม่ชินที่จะพูดชมคนตรงหน้าตรงๆแบบนี้ ทำให้แก้มของเขาเริ่มขึ้นสีแดงขึ้นมานิดหน่อย จนบัคกี้คิดในใจว่า อย่าให้สตีฟได้ยินและใส่ใจกับที่เขาเผลอพูดออกไปเมื่อซักครู่นี้เลย

 

“ฉันก็พอรู้ว่ามีสาวๆมาดูทีมเราแข่งเยอะอยู่เหมือนกัน เพราะงี้เองน่ะหรอ...”  สตีฟตอบกลับพร้อมกับเลิ่กคิ้วมองโอเมก้าของตัวเอง แล้วเขาก็พูดต่อ “ว่าแต่ฉันนี่เป็นกัปตันสุดหล่อเลยหรอ...”

 

“...”  บัคกี้เม้มปากมองกลับด้วยใบหน้าเขินแดงจนเป็นมะเขือเทศ เขาเขินที่พูดออกมาว่าแฟนของตัวเองหล่อต่อหน้าสตีฟ แต่เหมือนสตีฟจะดีใจมากเพราะบัคกี้ได้กลิ่นแฮปปี้อัลฟ่าลอยฟุ้งออกมาจากตัวของสตีฟทันที

 

“เวลานายเขินแล้วน่ารักชะมัด”  สตีฟกระซิบตอบกลับแล้วเขาก็รั้งใบหน้าของบัคกี้ให้เชิดขึ้นเพื่อรับจูบจากเขา สตีฟจูบที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มของบัคกี้ด้วยความรักใคร่ จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆถอนจูบออก “ไปกินข้าวเช้ากันดีกว่า เดี๋ยวเย็นหมด”

 

“อื้ม!”  บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับทันที เขาคลายอ้อมกอดของตัวเองออกจากสตีฟแล้วเดินไปนั่งรอที่โต๊ะอาหารอย่างรวดเร็ว สตีฟมองแล้วก็อดยิ้มกว้างออกมาไม่ได้ เพราะบัคกี้เวลาปกติที่ไม่มีฮีทช่างน่ารักไร้เดียงสาแถมจะติดขี้อายนิดๆอีกด้วย

 

อาหารเช้าของสตีฟก็เว่อวังอลังการเช่นเคย วันนี้อัลฟ่าทำคร็อคค์มาดามเป็นจานหลักสำหรับทั้งสอง และมีสลัดร็อคเก็ตแซลมอนเคียงคู่ สิ่งเดียวบนโต๊ะที่บัคกี้คิดว่าเขาน่าจะทำได้คงเป็นกาแฟเอสเพรสโซ่ที่กดจากเครื่องชงกาแฟเท่านั้นเอง

 

“เป็นอะไรไป ไม่อร่อยหรอบัค”  สตีฟเงยหน้ามาถามเขาเมื่อเห็นว่าบัคกี้กินช้ากว่าทุกครั้งและกลิ่นความกังวลก็ลอยออกมาจากตัวของโอเมก้าของเขาอีกด้วย

 

“...ก็อร่อยเหมือนเดิม...”  บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดขึ้น เขาเงยหน้ามาสบตากับสตีฟพร้อมกับถอนหายใจแล้วพูดต่อ “ฉันคิดว่า ถ้านายทำอาหารอร่อยมากขนาดนี้ แล้วถ้าฉันทำไม่ได้เหมือนนาย นายจะจับฉันไปส่งไปที่โรงเรียนฝึกโอเมก้ารึเปล่า”

 

เมื่อสตีฟฟังที่บัคกี้พูด เขาก็แทบระเบิดหัวเราะออกมาทันที “ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆๆ ฉันไม่ใช่อัลฟ่าโหดๆแบบนั้นนะบัคกี้ ไปเอาความคิดแบบนี้มาจากไหนกัน”  สตีฟที่ยังหัวเราะอยู่ก็แอบเช็ดคราบน้ำตาจากปลายหางตาเพราะเขาหัวเราะมากจนเกินไป

 

“ก็แม่ฉันชอบขู่ ถ้าโอเมก้าทำตัวไม่ถูกใจอัลฟ่าจะถูกจับส่งไปโรงเรียนฝึกโอเมก้าอันแสนโหด...”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับ แต่สตีฟที่ยังคงแอบขำอยู่ก็ค่อยๆกลั้นขำแล้วตอบกลับโอเมก้าของเขา

 

“โรงเรียนฝึกโอเมก้ามันเป็นเรื่องผิดกฎหมายมาจะสิบปีแล้วนะบัค”  สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับแล้วก็ตักสลัดผักเข้าปากต่อ

 

“อ่าว งั้นหรอกหรอ ที่แม่ฉันบอกนี่ก็ไม่จริงน่ะสิ”  บัคกี้ถามกลับ

 

“ก็ไม่เชิง ตอนนี้ก็ยังมีพวกอัลฟ่าหัวโบราณบางส่วนที่ยังแอบทำอยู่แบบหลบๆซ่อนๆนะ แต่ฉันไม่ทำอย่างนั้นกับโอเมก้าของฉันแน่ๆ”  สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับยิ้มให้กับเขา สีหน้าที่เคยกังวลของโอเมก้าก็ผ่อนคลายลง

 

“ฉันจะพยายามฝึกนะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับอัลฟ่าของเขาอีกครั้ง แล้วเขาก็เริ่มจัดการกับคร็อคค์มาดามตรงหน้าอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย

 

“ถ้านายทำกับข้าวไม่ได้ นายก็ทำอย่างอื่นที่นายถนัดก็ได้นี่บัค เช่น...”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม “...ใส่ชุดนอนวาบหวิวรอฉันตอนกลับมาถึงบ้านอะไรแบบนั้น”

 

“ไอ้บ้า!  ทะลึ่ง!!  นี่นายชอบแบบนั้นหรอสตีฟฟฟ!!!!!”  บัคกี้หยิบผ้าเช็ดปากโยนไปที่สตีฟแล้วตะโกนขึ้นด้วยความเขินอายจนหน้าของเขาแดงก่ำไปถึงใบหู และสตีฟก็หัวเราะร่วน

 

“นายเป็นคนเริ่มเองนะบัค ตั้งแต่ตอนฉันเห็นนายใส่กางเกงในผู้หญิงนั่นน่ะ ”  สตีฟตอบกลับและยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มแบบมีเลศนัย

 

“!!!!”  บัคกี้ถลึงตามองอัลฟ่าของตัวเองด้วยความเขินอายและตกใจ “นายคงไม่คิดอะไรแปลกๆอยู่ใช่ไหมสตีฟ!?!”  เขาถามกลับพร้อมกับหรี่ตามองคนตรงหน้าด้วยความไม่ไว้วางใจ

 

“ไม่หร๊อกกก”  สตีฟตอบกลับเสียงสูง เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินที่อัลฟ่าตอบเขาก็กำลังอ้าปากเตรียมโวยวาย แต่แล้วก็มีเสียงข้อความจากมือถือของสตีฟเข้ามาพอดี

 

สตีฟหันไปดูแล้วก็เปิดตอบ เมื่อเขาตอบข้อความผ่านไปซักพักจนเสร็จเรียบร้อยและวางกลับลงบนโต๊ะ สตีฟก็พูดขึ้นมา “วันอาทิตย์หน้าแม่กับพ่อฉันชวนนายมากินข้าวเย็นที่บ้านน่ะ”

 

“!!!”  บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจ เพราะเขาไม่นึกไม่ฝันว่าจะต้องไปเจอกับพ่อแม่ของอัลฟ่าเร็วขนาดนี้ แถวตระกูลอัลฟ่าของสตีฟก็เป็นที่โด่งดังในแวดวงสังคมด้วยอีกต่างหาก

 

“ฉันบอกไปว่าฉันกับนายคงไม่ว่าง แต่แม่บอกวันอาทิตย์นั้นเป็นวันว่างวันเดียวของพ่อ ก็เลย...นั่นแหละ ปฏิเสธไม่ได้เลย”  สตีฟพูดต่อ

 

“พ่อแม่นายหรอ...”  บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดพึมพำตอบอย่างกล้าๆกลัว จนเขาสัมผัสได้ถึงมือของสตีฟที่ทาบทับลงมาก็เงยหน้าไปสบตากับอัลฟ่าของตัวเองทันที

 

“พ่อแม่ฉันจะต้องชอบนายแน่ๆ แถมทั้งพ่อและแม่ยังบอกว่าตื่นเต้นมากที่จะได้เจอโอเมก้าของฉันเสียที แถมนายเป็นลูกของเพื่อนสนิทแม่อีกต่างหาก”  สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมกับเริ่มกอบกุมมือของโอเมก้า บัคกี้เห็นรอยยิ้มของเขาก็คลี่ยิ้มน้อยๆให้กับอัลฟ่ากลับเช่นกัน

 

“บัคกี้...นายไปได้ใช่มั้ย”  สตีฟถามย้ำอีกครั้ง เขาหรี่ตาถามด้วยความไม่มั่นใจ แต่เมื่อเขาเห็นรอยยิ้มน้อยๆจากใบหน้าใสซื่อแสนน่ารักของโอเมก้าที่ยิ้มตอบกลับเขาด้วยเช่นกัน

 

“ได้อยู่แล้วสตีฟ แค่ฉันประหม่านิดหน่อย”  บัคกี้หลบสายตาสตีฟแล้วใบหน้าของเขาก็ขึ้นสีแดงขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

“ไม่ต้องประหม่าหรอกบัค ยังไงเดี๋ยวเราก็เป็นครอบครัวเดียวกันแล้วนะ”  สตีฟประคองหน้าของบัคกี้ให้หันมาสบตากับตัวเอง เขาค่อยๆโน้มตัวไปจูบที่ริมฝีปากของโอเมก้า ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่ออีกครั้งเมื่อเขาจ้องมองไปยังดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของอัลฟ่าที่กำลังจับจ้องใบหน้าของเขาอยู่

 

“อื้มม”  บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับจูบกลับอัลฟ่าของตัวเองอีกครั้ง

 

แล้วทั้งสองก็ค่อยๆจัดการอาหารเช้าตรงหน้าไปพร้อมๆกับพูดคุยสัพเพเหระเกี่ยวกับครอบครัวของแต่ละคนว่า ทั้งพ่อแม่ของทั้งคู่ต่างตื่นเต้นที่จะได้พบอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าของลูกชายตัวเองกันมากขนาดไหน

 

แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้บัคกี้ประหม่าไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ต้องไปเจอพ่อแม่ของสตีฟที่เป็นตระกูลอัลฟ่าชั้นสูงเพียงอย่างเดียว ยังมีเรื่องที่โรงเรียนที่เขาจะต้องพบเจอในวันพรุ่งนี้อีกด้วย

 

 

——— ☆ — ☆★☆ — ☆ ———


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ฮีทครั้งแรกของบัคกี้และรัทของสตีฟกินเวลาไปเกือบหนึ่งอาทิตย์ ไม่มีอะไรมากนอกจาก...

(3)

 

 

“แด๊ดดี้สตีฟ...หนูไม่อยากเล่นชิงช้าสวรรค์อ่ะ มันเป็นของสำหรับเด็กชัดๆ”  เด็กสาวผมบลอนด์ประบ่าตาสีฟ้าสดใสเป็นประกายหันมาพูดกับอัลฟ่าของเขาที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ เด็กสาวตัวเล็กที่บัคกี้มองแล้วอายุน่าจะไม่เกินเจ็ดขวบกำลังทำแก้มป่องงอนแด๊ดดี้ของตัวเองอยู่ บัคกี้หันไปมองอัลฟ่าของตัวเองที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆก็แทบหยุดลมหายใจ เพราะสตีฟไว้หนวดแล้วหล่อฮอตมากเสียจนเขาแทบทนไม่ไหวเลยทีเดียว

 

“ปะป๊าบัคกี้ไปเล่นโรลเลอร์โคสเตอร์กับหนูแทนได้มั้ยอ่ะ”  เด็กสาวตัวเล็กเดินมากอดเอวเขาทันทีที่สตีฟเป็นคนพาทั้งสามมาที่เครื่องเล่นชิงช้าสวรรค์

 

“แมรี่ ลูกยังสูงไม่ถึงที่เค้ากำหนดเลย อีกอย่าง ปะป๊าบัคกี้ก็ท้องอยู่ เล่นโรลเลอร์โคสเตอร์ไม่ได้นะลูก”  สตีฟลงไปนั่งคุกเข่าคุยกับลูกสาวของพวกเขา ‘อ้อ ชื่อแมรี่สินะ’  บัคกี้นึกในใจแล้วลูบหัวลูกสาวของตัวเองเบาๆ ซึ่งตอนนี้แมรี่กำลังงอนสตีฟอย่างรุนแรง เธอกอดหมับเข้าที่เอวของบัคกี้แล้วซุกหน้าลงเพื่อหันหนีสตีฟ

 

“ปะป๊าอุ้มหนูหน่อย”  แมรี่เงยหน้ามาหาเขา บัคกี้ลองก้มลงไปดู เขาเห็นทั้งท้องที่ยื่นออกมาของตัวเองและแมรี่ที่ทำหน้าอ้อนวอนเขาอยู่

 

‘เจ้าเด็กนี่มันก๊อปปี้สตีฟมาชัดๆ ขนาดหน้าตาตอนอ้อนยังเหมือน’  บัคกี้นึกในใจเมื่อมองสายตาออดอ้อนเหมือนลูกหมาโดนทิ้งของแมรี่ ลูกสาวของเขาที่เหมือนเวลาสตีฟอ้อนอย่างกับแกะ

 

“แมรี่ ตอนนี้ปะป๊าบัคกี้อุ้มหนูไม่ได้แล้วนะ ปะป๊าท้องแปดเดือนแล้วนะ”  สตีฟบอกแมรี่ อัลฟ่าพยายามที่จะอุ้มแมรี่ออกมาจากเอวของบัคกี้แต่แมรี่ก็ไม่ยอมปล่อยเขาไปไหนเลย

 

“แต่แมรี่จะให้ปะป๊าอุ้มอ้ะ!  ปะป๊าขาาา อุ้มแมรี่หน่อยยย”  แมรี่ดึงเสื้อของเขาพร้อมๆไปกับพยายามไต่ขึ้นมาบนตัวเพื่อให้บัคกี้อุ้มให้ได้

 

“แมรี่!  ลูกจะปีนปะป๊าบัคกี้ตอนท้องไม่ได้นะ!!”  สตีฟตะโกนขึ้นมา บัคกี้รู้สึกปวดเอวปวดท้องไปหมดเพราะทั้งต้องอุ้มท้องลูกอีกคน ซ้ำยังมีแมรี่มาปีนป่ายที่ท้องเขาอีก

 

“สตีฟ แมรี่หนักอ่ะ เอาแมรี่ออกไปที”  บัคกี้พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนแรง แมรี่ที่กำลังไต่บนท้องเขา แถมยังมีเจ้าตัวเล็กข้างในที่ขยับตัวให้เขาปวดท้องอีกคน จนบัคกี้ทนไม่ไหวต้องส่งเสียงร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวดออกมา

 

ซักพักบัคกี้ก็ล้มลงจนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างวูบหายไปหมด

 

“!!!”

 

บัคกี้ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมา สายตาของเขามองไปที่เพดานด้านบนก็เห็นเป็นเพดานสีครามเข้ม ‘อ้อ กลับมาที่ห้องของสตีฟแล้ว’  เขาหอบหายใจด้วยความเหน็ดเหนื่อยแล้วนึกขึ้นอย่างโล่งอก แต่หัวใจของเขายังเต้นแรงตึกตักอยู่ บัคกี้หันไปมองความมืดรอบด้านก็พบว่าตอนนี้คงดึกมากแล้ว เขารู้สึกถึงอะไรหนักๆทับที่ท้องก็เอื้อมมือไปเปิดไฟหัวเตียง แล้วเขาก็พบว่าแขนของสตีฟกำลังโอบกอดและทาบทับเขาอยู่

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นเช่นนั้นจึงค่อยๆขยับแขนของสตีฟออก แต่ก็ไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้มากเท่าไหร่เพราะพอเขาพยายามยกแขนของสตีฟ อัลฟ่าก็กอดเขาแน่นกว่าเดิมจนบัคกี้แทบจะขยับตัวไปไหนไม่ได้

 

“สตีฟ...มันหนักนะ...”  บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องประท้วงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเริ่มทาบทับทั้งตัวลงมาที่เขาด้วยแล้ว

 

“สตีฟฟฟ...”  บัคกี้ร้องอีกครั้งเมื่อใบหน้าของอัลฟ่าเริ่มคลอเคลียแถวๆหน้าอกจนลงไปถึงกล้ามท้องของเขา

 

“หืมม อะไรหรอบัค นอนไม่หลับหรอ...”  สตีฟเงยหน้ามาตอบเสียงงัวเงีย

 

“นาย...นายนอนทับฉันอ่ะ ตัวก็หนัก ฉันนอนไม่หลับ”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับ จริงๆที่เขาสะดุ้งตื่นไม่ใช่เพราะสตีฟหรอก แต่เป็นความฝันเมื่อซักครู่ต่างหาก ทั้งสตีฟในอีกกว่าสิบปีข้างหน้าที่แทบจะหล่อกว่าตอนนี้ซักสิบเท่าได้ ทั้งแมรี่ ลูกสาวของพวกเขา ภาพของทั้งสามคนที่สวนสนุกยังเด่นชัดอยู่ในหัวของเขาอยู่เลย

 

“กี่โมงแล้วเนี่ย...”  สตีฟลุกขึ้นมานอนข้างๆเขาอย่างโดยดีแล้วควานหามือถือที่อยู่บนเตียงเพื่อดูเวลา “...ตีหนึ่งสี่สิบ นอนต่อเถอะที่รัก”  สตีฟพูดเสียงงัวเงียแล้วก็นอนหงายลงข้างๆเขา บัคกี้หันไปมองอัลฟ่าของตัวเองที่ตอนนี้กำลังนอนหลับไม่รู้เรื่องก็แอบอมยิ้มเล็กน้อย

 

‘ที่รักหรอ...ที่รักก็ไม่เลวนะ’  บัคกี้นึกในใจ เวลาสตีฟเรียกเขาว่าที่รักหรือเรียกว่าโอเมก้าของเขาแล้วบัคกี้จะรู้สึกใจเต้นระรัวขึ้นไปอีก

 

บัคกี้เอื้อมมือไปปิดไฟหัวเตียงแล้วก็หันมานอนซบลงที่หน้าอกแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟ มือของสตีฟข้างที่บัคกี้ทับอยู่ก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนมาโอบกอดเขาไว้ให้อยู่ในอ้อมแขนอันแข็งแรงของอัลฟ่า

 

“เฮ้...สตีฟ นายหลับรึยัง...”  บัคกี้กระซิบถามเสียงแผ่วเบา

 

“หลับแล้ว...”  สตีฟตอบเสียงงัวเงีย แต่เขาก็หันตัวมาหาบัคกี้พร้อมกับใช้มืออีกข้างโอบกอดโอเมก้าทั้งๆที่ยังหลับตาอยู่ จนร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดกันแทบจะทุกส่วนแล้ว

 

“สตีฟ...เมื่อกี้ฉันฝันว่าเรามีลูกกันด้วยแหละ หน้าเหมือนนายเลย”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้น สตีฟที่ยังไม่ลืมตาขึ้นมาได้ฟังเช่นนั้นก็เลิ่กคิ้วข้างหนึ่งแล้วค่อยๆลืมตามามองโอเมก้าในอ้อมแขน

 

“ลูกของเราหล่อเหมือนพ่อเลยใช่มั้ยล่าา”  สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างอารมณ์ดี ถึงแม้เขาจะง่วงมากแต่รอยยิ้มและกลิ่นแฮปปี้ของอัลฟ่าที่ลอยฟุ้งก็ทำให้บัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มตามไปด้วยเหมือนกัน

 

“ลูกสาวต่างหาก ตรงความดื้อเนี่ยเหมือนนายมาก”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาใช้มือบีบจมูกโด่งๆของสตีฟอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว

 

“ที่นายตื่นเนี่ย เพราะนายฝันเห็นลูกของเราดื้อหรอ”  สตีฟถามกลับ ตอนนี้เขาเริ่มไม่ง่วงแล้ว ทั้งเขาและอัลฟ่าน้อยก็ค่อยๆตื่นขึ้นมาโดยอัตโนมัติ แล้วมือของสตีฟก็เริ่มซุกซน เริ่มล้วงเข้าไปด้านในเสื้อของบัคกี้เพื่อสัมผัสผิวหนังอบอุ่นของโอเมก้า แล้วจากนั้นก็เริ่มลูบไล้ไปตามแผ่นหลังเนียนอย่างเบามือ

 

“ก็ไม่เชิง...”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงตะกุกตะกัก เพราะฝ่ามือหนาหนักที่กำลังลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังของเขาเริ่มทำให้เขารู้สึกเสียวซ่านไปทั่วท้องไปหมดจนเขาเริ่มรู้สึกถึงน้ำหล่อลื่นที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นจากด้านในบั้นท้ายของตน แต่บัคกี้ก็พูดต่อ “ ลูกกำลังปีนขึ้นตัวฉันเพราะอยากให้อุ้มอ่ะ ”

 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆ นั่นก็ฟังดูเป็นลูกฉันดีนะ”  สตีฟหยุดการกระทำทั้งหมดเพื่อเงยหน้ามาหัวเราะกับนิสัยลูกในฝันของบัคกี้ทันที

 

“ตอนนั้นฉันกำลังท้องแก่อยู่ด้วยนะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้สตีฟหายขำกับเรื่องราวความฝันที่โอเมก้าของตัวเองเล่าเลยซักนิด แต่เมื่ออัลฟ่าเริ่มได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของบัคกี้ที่เริ่มสูงขึ้นเล็กน้อยจากน้ำหล่อลื่นด้านในก็ทำให้สตีฟใจเต้นรัวจนส่วนนั้นก็เริ่มตื่นตัวจนคับแน่นไปในกางเกงวอร์มด้วยเช่นกัน

 

“หืมมม นายก็ท้องแก่ด้วยหรอ...”  แล้วสตีฟก็พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัย เขาใช้มือค่อยๆลูบลงที่หน้าท้องของบัคกี้อย่างแผ่วเบาแล้วพูดต่อ “ฉันอยากเจอลูกของเราแล้วล่ะบัค...”  สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับค่อยๆจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของโอเมก้า แล้วเขาก็ค่อยๆผลักให้แผ่นหลังของบัคกี้นอนราบลงกับเตียงแล้วก็ทาบทับเพื่อจูบต่อ

 

แล้วสตีฟก็ค่อยๆจูบเน้นย้ำไปเรื่อยๆ เขาใช้มือถกเสื้อของบัคกี้ขึ้นมา หน้าอกของเขาเผยออกมาสัมผัสอากาศเย็นแล้วจนเขาหายใจติดขัดกับความตื่นเต้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มลูบไล้ลงบนผิวหนังเนียนนุ่มของโอเมก้า จนกระทั่งบัคกี้สะดุ้งกับความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านจนเผลอส่งเสียงร้องออกมา สตีฟก็สอดลิ้นเข้ามาในปากของเขาเพื่อจูบอย่างดูดดื่มต่อทันที

 

เมื่อลิ้นของสตีฟเริ่มรุกราน บัคกี้ก็เริ่มจูบตอบกลับอัลฟ่าของตัวเองบ้าง ทั้งสองแลกเปลี่ยนรสจูบแสนหวานให้ซึ่งกันและกัน บัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกได้ถึงส่วนนั้นของสตีฟที่เริ่มตื่นตัวจนโดนต้นขาของเขา จนเขาส่งเสียงร้องครางเบาๆออกมา และเริ่มรู้สึกใจเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ บัคกี้จึงค่อยๆผลักอัลฟ่าออกและค่อยๆพูดขึ้น

 

“ฉันไม่ได้จะบอกให้นายทำลูกอีกคนนะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้ช้อนตามอง เมื่อเขาจับจ้องไปที่ดวงตาแสนกระหายของสตีฟก็ใจเต้นแรงขึ้นไปอีก

 

“แต่ฉันเข้าใจว่าแบบนั้นนี่นา...”  สตีฟตอบกลับ มือของเขายังคงลูบไล้ไปตัวเรือนร่างของบัคกี้ จนตอนนี้เสื้อที่ใส่อยู่ของโอเมก้านั้นแทบจะไม่ปกปิดร่างกายของเขาได้เลยเพราะอัลฟ่าจัดการถกเสื้อขึ้นมาจนเกือบถึงคอ และตอนนี้สตีฟก็ค่อยๆก้มลงไปจูบที่ลำคอขาวเนียนของบัคกี้ ส่วนมืออีกข้างของเขาก็เริ่มไปสัมผัสและบีบเค้นคลึงหน้าอกเล็กๆที่เนียนนุ่มของโอเมก้า

 

“แต่ในฝันฉันท้องแก่อยู่ด้วยนะ...”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ เพราะพอเขาลองนึกถึงสภาพตัวเองในฝันที่กำลังตั้งท้องอยู่แล้วสตีฟก็ร่วมรักกับเขา บัคกี้ก็ใจเต้นแรงขึ้นและทั้งร่างกายของเขาก็สั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความปรารถนา

 

“ฉันไม่แคร์...”  สตีฟกระซิบตอบกลับเสียงทุ้มต่ำไปด้วยความหื่นกระหายจนบัคกี้รู้สึกเสียวซ่านไปหมด เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเพื่อจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของโอเมก้าอีกครั้งทันที

 

แก่นกายของสตีฟที่เริ่มแข็งขืนก็เริ่มบดเบียดเสียดถูจนบัคกี้ต้องอ้าขาออกให้ลำตัวของอัลฟ่ามาอยู่ตรงหว่างขาของเขาได้ มือหนาของสตีฟที่กำลังซุกซนหยอกล้อหน้าอกของบัคกี้ในระหว่างที่อัลฟ่าจูบเขาก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนไปบีบขยำยอดอกนิ่มของเขาแทน จนบัคกี้อดทนไม่ไหว...

 

“แล้วถ้าอัลฟ่าน้อยของนายกระแทกโดนหัวลูกฉันล่ะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้ผละจูบออกแล้วถามต่อด้วยสีหน้ากระวนกระวายใจเมื่อเขาลองคิดตามดูถ้าเขาท้องแก่แปดเดือนแล้วมีเซ็กส์กับสตีฟจะเป็นยังไง ซึ่งพออัลฟ่าได้ยินก็ถึงกับระเบิดหัวเราะออกมาเสียงดังทันที

 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆ นายเนี่ยนะบัค”  สตีฟส่ายหน้าและพูดขึ้นทั้งๆที่กำลังขำอยู่ “เอ้า นอนต่อได้แล้ว ไม่ทำก็ได้”  อัลฟ่าพูดต่อพร้อมกับค่อยๆเคลื่อนตัวออกจากโอเมก้าไปอยู่ด้านข้าง ทำให้บัคกี้หันไปมองสตีฟตามด้วยความไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง

 

“นี่นายคิดจะทำจริงๆหรอ!”  บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงถามกลับด้วยความเขินอาย เขารีบเอาเสื้อปิดร่างกายของตัวเองทันที แต่จริงๆแล้วเขาก็แอบรู้สึกเสียดายเล็กๆเหมือนกันที่สตีฟจะไม่ทำต่อแล้ว

 

“ฉันก็อยากทำกับนายตลอดเวลานั่นแหละบัค”  สตีฟยิ้มแล้วกระซิบตอบเสียงทุ้มต่ำจนบัคกี้ใจเต้นแรงขึ้นเพราะเสียงแสนเซ็กซี่ของอัลฟ่าเวลาพูดจาลามก "แค่ถูๆฉันก็โอเคแล้วนะตอนนี้..."

 

“ไอ้อัลฟ่าทะลึ่ง!!!”  บัคกี้ตะโกนตอบกลับด้วยความเขินอาย ถึงแม้ตอนนี้จะดึกและมืดมากแล้วแต่สตีฟก็อมยิ้มขึ้นเพราะเขาเห็นใบหน้าของโอเมก้าขึ้นสีแดงไปจนเกือบหมดทุกส่วนแถมยังร้อนผ่าวจากอาการใจเต้นแรงเมื่อซักครู่นี้อีกด้วย

 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆๆ เอ้านอนซะโอเมก้าที่รักของฉัน”  สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับหยิบผ้าห่มมาห่มให้บัคกี้ แล้วสตีฟก็จูบลงที่แก้มของเขาอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วค่อยๆลุกขึ้น

 

“แล้วนั่นนายจะไปไหนอ่ะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้ถามพร้อมกับคว้าข้อมือของสตีฟอัตโนมัติ

 

“ก็นายไม่ให้ฉันทำ ฉันก็ต้องไปปลดปล่อยในห้องน้ำสิ”  สตีฟตอบกลับ

 

“...”  บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากอย่างอย่างขวยเขินเมื่อเขามองลงไปตรงนั้นของสตีฟที่แข็งขืนขึ้นผ่านกางเกงวอร์ม แต่แล้วเขาก็ค่อยๆรวบรวมความกล้า บัคกี้เงยหน้ามองอัลฟ่าของตัวเองแล้วถามขึ้นอีกครั้ง “...ให้ฉันใช้ปากให้มั้ย”

 

“...”  สตีฟชะงักกับคำตอบของบัคกี้ครู่หนึ่ง เขาทั้งใจเต้นรัวและตาลุกวาวขึ้นแต่ก็ค่อยๆหลับตาลงแล้วหายใจเข้าออกเพื่อตั้งสติแล้วตอบกลับอีกครั้ง “นอนซะบัคกี้ พรุ่งนี้เราต้องไปโรงเรียนนะ ถึงฉันจะอยากให้นายใช้ปากให้ก็เหอะ แต่เก็บไว้คราวหน้าแล้วกัน”  สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับก้มลงไปจูบที่ริมฝีปากของโอเมก้าอีกรอบ

 

พอบัคกี้ได้ยินคำตอบของอัลฟ่าแล้วเขาก็หน้าแดงขึ้นกว่าเดิม นิ้วมือที่สัมผัสข้อมือของสตีฟอยู่ก็เริ่มสั่นระริกไปด้วยความเขินอาย สตีฟจึงระบายยิ้มให้อย่างอ่อนโยนก่อนที่จะจูบเขาที่ริมฝีปากเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแล้วก็ลุกออกจากเตียงแล้วเดินไปยังห้องน้ำเพื่อปลดปล่อยความต้องการ

 

 

—— ☆ ——

 

 

เมื่อถึงตอนเวลาหกโมงเช้า สตีฟเดินมาปลุกเขาด้วยสภาพเพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จพร้อมกับผ้าขนหนูที่เอว บัคกี้เดาได้ว่าสตีฟจะต้องตื่นก่อนเขาเป็นชั่วโมงและไปออกกำลังกายที่ห้องยิมแน่ๆ แล้วอัลฟ่าก็ไปอาบน้ำก่อนที่จะมาบอกให้เขาตื่นไปอาบน้ำแต่งตัว

 

เนื่องจากเสื้อผ้าของบัคกี้มีเพียงชุดวอร์มของโรงเรียนจากอาทิตย์ที่แล้ว เมื่อวานสตีฟจึงสั่งให้เอเลนอร์ (ในที่สุดบัคกี้ก็รู้จักชื่อสาวใช้ปริศนาของสตีฟเสียที)  สาวใช้เบต้าที่คอยทำความสะอาดเพนเฮาส์ของสตีฟไปซื้อเสื้อผ้ามาให้เขา ซึ่งทั้งเสื้อและกางเกงที่สตีฟ (หรือจริงๆคือเอเลนอร์) ซื้อมาให้ใหม่นั้นมีเยอะมากเกินไปจนเขาเลือกไม่ถูก กว่าครึ่งหนึ่งของ walk-in closet  ของสตีฟเป็นเสื้อผ้าให้เขาหมดเลย บัคกี้หาเสื้อที่ดูปกติที่สุดแล้วหยิบไปในห้องอาบน้ำทันที

 

เมื่อทั้งสองจัดการกิจวัตรประจำวันตอนเช้าเสร็จเรียบร้อย เอเลนอร์เตรียมกาแฟไว้ให้ทั้งสองก่อนที่เธอจะไปปัดกวาดเช็ดถูที่ห้องนอนของสตีฟ บัคกี้แอบเห็นเธอมองเขาแล้วก็หันอมยิ้มกับสตีฟ ส่วนอัลฟ่าของเขาก็ทำหน้าบูดบึ้งใส่เธอ จนบัคกี้ถึงกับต้องถามว่า “มีอะไรรึเปล่า”

 

“อ๋อ ไม่มีอะไรค่ะคุณบัคกี้ พอดีวันก่อนดิฉันท้าคุณสตีฟไว้ว่าคุณบัคกี้ต้องใส่ชุดที่ดิฉันเลือกแน่ๆ แต่คุณสตีฟไม่เชื่อ สรุปแล้ววันนี้คุณบัคกี้ก็ใส่ชุดที่ดิฉันเลือกจริงๆ”  เอเลนอร์ยิ้มตอบกลับเขาอย่างอารมณ์ดี ส่วนอัลฟ่านั้น...

 

“ทำไมนายไม่ใส่เสื้ออีกฝั่งอ่ะบัค !  ฉันอุตส่าห์ตั้งใจเลือกให้เสื้อนายกับฉันเข้าคู่กันเลยนะ”  สตีฟโอดครวญแล้วก็หันมาทำหน้าเสียอกเสียใจใส่เขา

 

“ใครเขาจะใส่ซังโลรองค์ไปเรียนกันล่ะคะคุณสตีฟ”  เอเลนอร์กลอกตาถามกลับเจ้านายของตัวเอง สตีฟทำเสียงฮึดฮัดอย่างไม่พอใจที่บัคกี้ไม่ยอมเลือกเสื้อผ้าที่ตัวเองเลือกไว้

 

“ยังมีเสื้อผ้าของฉันอีกฝั่งนึงหรอ!!!”  บัคกี้ถลึงตาถามด้วยความตกใจ เพราะที่เขาเสื้อผ้าเมื่อซักครู่เห็นก็กินพื้นที่กว่าครึ่งห้องแต่งตัวนั้นเข้าไปแล้ว

 

“ห้องนั้นก็ของนายทั้งหมดแหละบัค นายไม่เห็นหรอว่าในห้องนอนมีห้องแต่งตัวสองห้องอ่ะ”  สตีฟถามกลับพร้อมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม “หรือว่ามัวแต่ตกตะลึงกับความเร่าร้อนของฉันอยู่บนเตียง”

 

“ทะลึ่ง!!”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยความเขินอายแล้วรีบดื่มกาแฟจนหมดแก้วทันที สตีฟและเอเลนอร์เห็นท่าทางเขินอายแสนน่ารักของโอเมก้าก็ยิ้มขำเบาๆ

 

“คืนนี้คุณบัคกี้จะค้างมั้ยคะ ดิฉันจะได้เตรียมเสื้อผ้าข้าวของรอไว้ให้”  เอเลนอร์ถามเขาอย่างสุภาพ

 

บัคกี้นิ่งไปครู่หนึ่งเพราะไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองควรจะตอบคำถามนี้หรือให้อัลฟ่าเป็นตอบให้ แต่พอคิดๆดู นี่เขาก็ไม่ได้อยู่ยุคโบราณที่โอเมก้าจะไม่มีสิทธิ์ออกเสียงได้เลยเสียหน่อย แถมครอบครัวสตีฟยังเป็นครอบครัวอัลฟ่าที่ดีมาก พวกเขาก็ปฏิบัติต่อเบต้าและโอมก้าอย่างเท่าเทียมอีกด้วย

 

“วันนี้ผมว่าจะกลับบ้านน่ะครับคุณเอเลนอร์ ผมว่าคุณป้าคงเป็นห่วงผมแล้วแน่ๆ”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาหันไปมองสตีฟนิดนึงแต่เมื่อเห็นอัลฟ่าคลี่ยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้ บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกดีที่ได้อัลฟ่าดีๆแบบสตีฟเป็นคู่ชีวิตจริงๆ

 

“ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกบัค แม่ฉัน แม่นาย และป้านายคงคุยกันแล้วเรียบร้อยแน่ๆ ดูนี่สิ”  สตีฟบอกกับเขาพร้อมกับชูรูปจากข้อความของสตีฟและแม่ เป็นภาพของหญิงสาวผมบลอนด์สูงวัยภูมิฐานดีมาก (บัคกี้คาดว่าเป็นแม่ของสตีฟแน่นอน)  ถ่ายรูปกับป้าของเขาที่ร้านอาหารแห่งหนึ่ง

 

“แม่ฉันบอกด้วยนะว่า คุณป้าตื่นเต้นมากเลยที่จะได้จัดงานแต่งเร็วๆนี้”  สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างอารมณ์ดี แต่เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินคำว่าแต่งงานเขาก็หน้าแดงแปร๊ดทันที

 

“รีบไปโรงเรียนได้แล้วสตีฟ!!  ไปก่อนนะครับคุณเอเลนอร์”  บัคกี้รีบพูดด้วยความเขินอาย เขาคว้ากระเป๋าสะพายของตัวเองและรีบเดินไปทางหน้าประตูทางเข้าเพื่อที่จะไปกดลิฟท์ลงไปยังด้านล่าง เขาได้ยินสตีฟบอกลาเอเลนอร์แล้วก็ได้ยินเสียงอัลฟ่าเดินมาทางเขา จนบัคกี้สะดุ้งกับสัมผัสของมือหนาที่โอบรอบเอวของเขาจากด้านหลัง เมื่อเขาหันไปมองก็เห็นหน้าสตีฟห่างไปไม่กี่ฟุตเท่านั้น

 

“เวลานายเขินนี่น่ารักจริงๆ”  สตีฟพูดแล้วก็ก้มจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน ซักพักเมื่อทั้งคู่ได้ยินเสียง ติ๊ง และประตูลิฟท์เปิดออก สตีฟก็พาเขาเข้าไปในลิฟท์ทันที

 

เมื่อลิฟท์ลงมาถึงชั้นล่างสุดเรียบร้อย บัคกี้เห็นวอลเตอร์ยืนคอยต้อนรับอยู่ด้านหน้าโถงทางเข้าและรถซีดานส์สีดำของสตีฟจอดคอยอยู่ที่ด้านหน้าของดร็อปออฟด้านหน้าอพาร์ทเมนท์ เมื่อทั้งสองขึ้นรถเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็ขับออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์เพื่อไปที่โรงเรียนทันที

 

กว่าที่ทั้งสองจะถึงที่โรงเรียนก็ปาไปกว่าเจ็ดโมงครึ่งแล้ว

 

“สตีฟ...”  บัคกี้เรียกอัลฟ่าของตัวเองอย่างกระวนกระวายใจเมื่อทั้งสองนั่งรถมาจนถึงโรงเรียน และสตีฟก็จอดรถแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

“หืม?”  สตีฟตอบกลับ อัลฟ่ากำลังจัดการจอดรถที่ลานจอดรถของโรงเรียนอยู่จึงไม่ได้หันไปหาเขา

 

“ฉัน...ฉันกลัวอ่ะ...”  บัคกี้หันไปมองสตีฟแล้วพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นระริก เขารู้สึกว่าท้องของเขาปั่นป่วนเหมือนมีผีเสื้อนับร้อยโบยบินเต็มไปหมด

 

“นายกลัวที่เป็นแฟนฉันหรอ”  สตีฟหันไปตอบ เขาได้ยินเสียงของอัลฟ่าทุ้มต่ำลงและกลิ่นความไม่สบอารมณ์ลอยฟุ้งออกมาจากตัวสตีฟจนทำให้บัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย

 

“ไม่ใช่แบบนั้นนะสตีฟ! ที่ฉันกลัวคือ...ฉันกลัวอัลฟ่าคนอื่น เพราะคนในโรงเรียนไม่รู้ว่าฉันเป็นโอเมก้า ฉันไม่รู้พวกนั้นจะปฏิบัติกับฉันแบบไหน แล้วฉันก็ไม่คุ้นเคยกับอัลฟ่าคนอื่นในโรงเรียนเลยนอกจากนาตาชา”  บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับรวดเดียว เขาไม่ได้กลัวที่จะเป็นแฟนสตีฟแน่ๆ ออกจะภูมิใจด้วยซ้ำ แต่เพราะเขาปกปิดความเป็นโอเมก้าของตัวเองโดยปลอมเป็นเบต้ามาตลอดจึงทำให้ไม่มีใครสนใจเขา มันทำให้เขารู้สึกปลอดภัย แต่ก็อย่างที่นาตาชาเคยบอก การเป็นโอเมก้าแสนน้อยนิดในโรงเรียนนั้นจะทำให้เขาเป็นที่ต้องการของเหล่าอัลฟ่าสุดๆแน่นอน

 

สตีฟมองหน้าเขากลับ จากเมื่อซักครู่ที่อัลฟ่ามีสีหน้าดุดันไม่พอใจ ตอนนี้ก็เริ่มผ่อนคลายขึ้นและระบายยิ้มให้กับเขาเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะค่อยๆเคลื่อนตัวเข้าไปหาโอเมก้าของตัวเอง แล้วสตีฟก็ใช้มือลูบไล้ที่ใบหน้าของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนก่อนจะเชยคางของเขาให้เงยขึ้น เมื่อบัคกี้สบตาเข้ากับดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของอัลฟ่าก็ใจเต้นระรัวเพราะตอนนี้สายตาของสตีฟช่างร้อนแรงและเต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนา ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนของอัลฟ่าที่เขาได้สัมผัสทำให้เขาอ่อนระทวยไปหมด

 

“จะไม่มีใครมายุ่งกับนายได้แน่นอน ฉันมั่นใจ ฉันจะทำให้ทุกคนรู้ว่านายเป็นโอเมก้าของฉัน”  แล้วสตีฟก็ประกบจูบอ่อนโยนลงมาทันทีที่พูดจบ จูบครั้งนี้ของสตีฟไม่ได้ทำให้เขารู้สึกเสียวซ่านวาบหวามใดๆ แต่บัคกี้กลับรู้สึกถึงความหนักแน่น การปกป้อง และความเป็นเจ้าของจากอัลฟ่าของตัวเอง เมื่อสตีฟถอนจูบออก อัลฟ่าก็ยิ้มให้เขาทันที

 

“ฉันจะปกป้องนายเองบัค”  สตีฟพูดตอบพร้อมจ้องมองมาที่เขาอย่างหนักแน่น

 

“อื้ม”  บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับและจูบเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าตอบกลับหนึ่งที เมื่อเขาคลายจูบออก สตีฟก็ยิ้มให้เขาและลงจากรถไป แล้วเขาก็เดินมาทางฝั่งที่บัคกี้นั่งอยู่แล้วก็เปิดประตูให้

 

สตีฟยื่นมือออกมาให้เขา บัคกี้จับกระชับกระเป๋าสะพายของตัวเองแล้วก็ยื่นมือของตัวเองไปรับฝ่ามือหนาของอัลฟ่า แล้วบัคกี้ก็ลุกออกมาจากรถโดยมีฝ่ามือแข็งแกร่งจับไว้ตลอดเวลา เมื่อสตีฟจัดการปิดประตูและล็อครถเรียบร้อย มือของอัลฟ่าก็กอบกุมมือของเขาทันที แล้วมือหนาหนักแน่นของสตีฟก็ค่อยๆสอดผสานกับมือของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

สตีฟหันมายิ้มให้เขาก่อนที่จะก้มลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเขาบางเบาอีกรอบโดยไม่อายสายตาของคนรอบข้างที่บัคกี้เริ่มได้ยินเสียงกระซิบกระซาบบางเบา แต่เมื่อสตีฟถอนจูบออก ผู้คนเหล่านั้นก็นิ่งเงียบและทำเป็นไม่สนใจทันที จากนั้นอัลฟ่าก็พาเขาเดินเข้าอาคารเรียนไปทางโรงอาหาร และเดินไปทางตรงโต๊ะประจำของสตีฟที่มีเพื่อนๆของเขานั่งกินอาหารเช้าอยู่

 

“อ้าว มาซะสายเลยนะครับคุณโรเจอร์ส”  แซม วิลสันพูดทักทายสตีฟทันทีที่ทั้งสองเดินมานั่งที่โต๊ะ

 

“นายชื่อเจมส์ใช่มั้ย สรุปว่านายเป็นโอเมก้าจริงๆหรอ”  ธอร์ โอดินซันเอ่ยปากถามเขา

 

“เฮ้ธอร์ ถามแบบนั้นมันเสียมารยาทรู้มั้ย”  ทีชาล่า พี่ชายของชูริตะโกนขึ้นมาจากอีกฝั่งของโต๊ะอาหาร

 

“เอ่อ...เรียกว่าบัคกี้ก็ได้...”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับกล้าๆกลัวๆ เพราะเขารู้สึกว่าธอร์พยายามจะเข้าใกล้และดมกลิ่นโอเมก้าของเขา บัคกี้จึงค่อยๆขยับตัวไปใกล้สตีฟยิ่งขึ้นเพราะเขาไม่คุ้นเคยกับอัลฟ่าที่เห็นเขาเป็นโอเมก้าเสียเท่าไหร่

 

“เห้ยไอ้ธอร์ บัคกี้เป็นโอเมก้าของฉันว้อย ห้ามดม”  สตีฟได้กลิ่นหวาดกลัวออกมาจากตัวของบัคกี้และเห็นเพื่อนตัวดีเข้ามาใกล้โอเมก้าของตัวเองก็คำรามกลับไป อัลฟ่ารีบเอามือมาโอบกอดบัคกี้เอาไว้เพื่อแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของทันที

 

“ก็ฉันแค่อยากรู้เฉยๆ ขอโทษนะบัคกี้”  ธอร์ยิ้มเศร้าๆตอบกลับเขา พอบัคกี้เห็นหน้าตาเศร้าสร้อยเหงาหงอยของธอร์ที่คล้ายๆกับสตีฟเป๊ะก็แอบอดขำไม่ได้

 

‘พวกอัลฟ่ากล้ามใหญ่เวลาหงอยๆนี่ก็น่ารักดีนะ’  บัคกี้นึกในใจ

 

“ว่าแต่ พวกนายสองคน...?”  แซมหันมาถามสตีฟพร้อมกับมองมาที่บัคกี้แล้วชี้ทั้งสองสลับไปมา

 

“ใช่แล้ว บัคกี้เป็นแฟนฉันเอง!”  สตีฟยิ้มกว้างตอบอย่างดีใจ เขากระชับอ้อมกอดที่กำลังกอดบัคกี้ให้แน่นกว่าเดิม ซึ่งตอนนี้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวไปหมดด้วยความเขินอาย

 

“อย่างงี้ต้องฉลองแล้วป้ะ...”  ธอร์พูดขึ้น แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ลุกขึ้นยืนบนเก้าอี้ทันที “เฮ้พวก!!  เสาร์นี้ปาร์ตี้บ้านฉัน!!  กระจายข่าวด้วย!!”  เมื่อธอร์ตะโกนลั่นโรงอาหารจบก็มีเสียงของทุกคนที่อยู่ในนี้เฮลั่นดังสนั่น สตีฟยิ้มถอนหายใจกับความเว่อวังของเพื่อนตัวเอง แต่ก็สมกับเป็นธอร์ยอดนักจัดปาร์ตี้ทุกเสาร์เสียจริงๆ

 

“แน่นอนว่าพวกนายสองคนต้องมานะว้อย”  ธอร์หันไปพูดกับสตีฟและบัคกี้ทันทีที่ลงจากเก้าอี้แล้วเรียบร้อย

 

“เออๆ ฉันไม่ให้บัคกี้ไปอยู่กลางดงคนเถื่อนของนายแน่ ธอร์ โอดินซัน”  สตีฟตอบกลับพร้อมกับจูบลงที่ขมับของโอเมก้า ส่วนบัคกี้นั้น...ตอนนี้เขาก็เขินหน้าแดงแถมตัวแข็งจนพูดไม่ออกไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

“ฉันว่าพวกนั้นทำบัคกี้ช็อครึเปล่า”  ทีชาล่าหันไปกระซิบกระซาบกับแซม

 

“นั่นสิ น่าสงสารบัคกี้จริงๆที่ต้องมาเป็นแฟนสตีฟเนี่ย”  แซมถอนหายใจมองภาพแสนวุ่นวายตรงหน้า ระหว่างการข่มกันไปมาตามประสาของอัลฟ่าบ้าพลังอย่างสตีฟและธอร์ โดยมีบัคกี้ที่กำลังนั่งทำตัวไม่ถูกจึงได้แต่นั่งเงียบๆตัวลีบติดกับสตีฟเท่านั้น

 

 

——— ☆ — ☆★☆ — ☆ ———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่าา hAnatabi คนดองคนเดิมเองค่ะ😚♥︎
> 
> ไม่น่าเชื่อว่า hAnatabi' STUCKY Omergaverse Series จะมาถึงพาร์ทที่ 3 แล้วววววว ตอนแรกกะไว้ว่าให้เป็น pwp ไม่กี่ตอนจบ แต่ทำไมลากยาวมาได้ขนาดนี้ เผลอๆก็เขียนไป 10 ตอนเข้าไปแล้วนะเนี่ยย ว๊าวววว แปะๆๆๆๆ 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻 /นี่ขนาดเราก็ยังไม่รู้ว่าไปเอาพลังมาจากไหนมาเขียนได้ขนาดนี้เหมือนกัน ถถถถถถถ  
> ตอนหน้า น้องบัคกี้ฮีทหมดแล้วค่า เย้ (กลับมาเป็นคนขี้อายเหมือนเดิม...รึเปล่า ยังจำเป็นจะต้องเหนียมอยู่ไหมคะน้องบัคกี้ พี่นี่ก็สงสัยเหมือนสตี๊บเลยค่ะ😆) น้องบัคกี้จะเจออะไรบ้างหลังจากเปิดตัวเป็นโอเมก้าและเป็นแฟนสตีฟอย่างออฟฟิเชียลแล้ว ติดตามตอนต่อไปได้...เร็วๆนี้...มั้ยนะ...😂
> 
> ปล. ไปเม้ามอยได้ในทวิตเตอร์ที่เดิม @hAnatabi จ้าาา


End file.
